


Замок на холмах

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: AU, юмор, флафф, фэнтезиРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: ООС, кроссовер с "Ходячим замком"Краткое содержание: Замок появился в Хасецу в марте, и в городе тут же забурлили слухи. Поговаривали, что в замке живет могущественный колдун, который похищает сердца людей. Говорили так же, будто он обращает несчастных людей в лед одним взглядом. Юри мало верил слухам.Может быть, зря?





	Замок на холмах

Замок появился в Хасецу в марте, когда все вокруг уже дышало весной и вот-вот должны были зацвести сакуры. Никто не видел, как он пришел, просто однажды утром Юри проснулся, а на склоне одного из холмов уже стояла нелепая громада замка, будто была там всю жизнь. В ту же ночь землю укрыл толстый слой снега, и горожане еще долго шептались, что это проделки колдуна. Поговаривали также, что помимо снега он принес с собой несчастье.

— Наверняка он явился за чьей-нибудь душой, — убежденно сказала Мари тем утром, раскуривая сигарету. 

— Думаешь? — зачарованно протянул Юри, не в силах отвести взгляд от далекого замка. 

Со своим зрением он видел лишь расплывчатое пятно, но от этого все становилось лишь загадочней. Впоследствии, вспоминая этот момент, Юри хотел бы сказать, что у него что-то затрепетало внутри, или засосало под ложечкой, или как-то по-особому содрогнулось сердце, но нет. Все, что он чувствовал в тот момент, — банальное любопытство и ничего больше. 

— Точно, вот увидишь, — Мари выпустила облачко сизого дыма. — Так что беги чистить купальни, маленький братец, пока он не похитил твое сердце, а то мне придется делать твою работу. 

— Глупости, Марико, — вздохнул Юри в ответ. — Не думаю, что ему есть до меня дело. 

В самом деле, Хасецу был, наверное, самым скучным городом на свете, а Юри — самым скучным его жителем. Едва ли здесь было что-то, что могло заинтересовать загадочного чародея. Разве что их купальни на горячих источниках, которые, к слову сказать, и в самом деле стоило привести в порядок. Поэтому Юри внял совету сестры и, бросив прощальный взгляд на пятно замка, потащился убираться. Колдуны колдунами, а клиенты ждать не будут.

Над Хасецу занимался рассвет.

***

— Я слышала, что вчера колдуна видели в городе. Мой знакомый клянется, что тот купил у него выпивку. 

— Твой знакомый врет, иначе у него сердце бы превратилось в лед. Говорят, колдун этот умеет замораживать насмерть одним только взглядом. И даже сами глаза у него, как ледышки.

— Моя подруга бывала у него в замке. Честное слово, я не вру! Такого ужаса натерпелась…

— А сердце, сердце-то он ее похитил? Правда, что он красив, как дьявол?

— А вот я слышала, что…

Такими разговорами город полнился вот уже неделю. Замок неспешно путешествовал по холмам вокруг Хасецу, а слухи множились и разлетались с космической скоростью. Колдуна видели и тут, и там, и еще в тысяче мест одновременно; он похищал сердца, околдовывал людей, превращал их в ледяную пыль одним взглядом, но никто до сих пор не знал ни его имени, ни внешности.

И, будем честны, Юри до сих пор не увидел на улицах Хасецу ни одной ледяной статуи, застывшей в предсмертном ужасе.

Сходились слухи лишь в одном: колдун был невероятно красив. Ну или невероятно чудовищен, а красота — лишь обманка, уловка, чтобы обдурить народ. В любом случае, разницы никакой. 

Вот и сейчас стайка посетителей их источников обсуждала последние события города. Юри уже привык к этим разговорам, но все равно прислушивался, пытаясь выудить крупицы информации, которая показалась бы ему хоть немного правдивой.

— … и тогда она постучалась в дверь замка, но никто не открыл. Она стучала снова, и снова, и снова, и тогда дверь распахнулась, и он наслал на нее жуткое проклятье!

— Что же это было за проклятье?! 

— Она не знает точно, что это значит, но он страшным голосом закричал: «Idite nahren!» и захлопнул дверь. 

И в тот самый момент, когда Юри задумался, что могло означать это проклятье, над его ухом раздался тихий голос:

— Мне кажется, или они обсуждают какого-то отъявленного мерзавца?

От испуга Юри вскрикнул и выронил тряпку, которой до этого лениво вытирал стол. 

— Прошу прощения! — сбивчиво пробормотал он и склонился в поклоне, одновременно пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. — Добро пожаловать на наши…

Юри запнулся, уставившись на идеально чистые ботинки гостя. Как будто тот не пришел к ним по покрытым весенней слякотью улицам, а возник из воздуха секунду назад. Потом он скользнул взглядом вверх по бесконечно длинным ногам, затянутым в узкие брюки, по изящным кистям рук, по плечам, на которые был накинут розовый пиджак с эполетами… Юри еще успел подумать о том, какой это странный наряд, а потом он уставился на лицо незнакомца, и все мысли улетучились из его головы. 

— …горячие источники в Хасецу…

Гость тряхнул головой, отбрасывая светлые пряди волос со своих прозрачных, словно лед, глаз. Улыбнулся. Протянул руку и прикоснулся к подбородку Юри, деликатным движением возвращая его отпавшую нижнюю челюсть на место. 

— Очаровательно! Всю жизнь мечтал побывать на горячих источниках! 

Юри сглотнул и безотчетно потер подбородок, словно пытаясь избавиться от ощущения прикосновения удивительно теплых пальцев колдуна. От удивления и испуга он забыл обо всех правилах приличия, и потому выпалил первое, пришедшее в голову: 

— Вы пришли забрать мое сердце?

Сказал — и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что гость неприлично громко расхохотался. Юри испуганно втянул голову в плечи, ожидая, что сейчас все обернутся и увидят, с кем он разговаривает, и случится… Юри не знал точно, что должно было случиться, но определенно что-то страшное. Но вот странное дело: никто не повернулся, не начал тыкать в них пальцами и кричать. Все продолжали заниматься своими делами, как будто колдуна вообще никто не слышал. 

— Нет, сегодня я оказался здесь благодаря неприятному стечению обстоятельств, — отсмеявшись, сказал тот. — Может быть, в другой раз. 

И подмигнул, отчего бедное сердце Юри, кажется, перекувыркнулось в груди. Тем временем, колдун оглянулся назад, словно силился разглядеть что-то в темноте, сомкнувшейся за окнами. И это Юри показалось, или за дверями действительно мелькнула тень? Он потряс головой. Чушь какая! Разве могут быть тени в темноте? Воображение расшалилось, не иначе. Может, и колдун из замка на холмах ему сейчас мерещится. 

— Ну так что? Купальни? Идем же! 

— Да, позвольте показать вам дорогу…

Юри не успел договорить, как его схватили за руку и уверенно потащили в сторону купален, словно колдун уже не раз бывал тут. Они ловко огибали редких людей, встречавшихся им по дороге, и никто их по-прежнему не замечал. Происходящее с каждой секундой становилось все менее реальным, и Юри ощущал себя, словно его подхватил и уносит за собой какой-то ураган, которому он не в силах сопротивляться.

А ведь он даже не знает его имени.

— Кстати, я Виктор, — колдун на мгновение обернулся, отчего его светлые волосы водопадом заструились по плечам, и одарил его ослепительной улыбкой. 

— Кацуки Юри. 

— Чудесное имя, — Виктор хмыкнул, снова обернулся, окинув взглядом коридор за их спиной. — Нам нужно торопиться! Прибавим шагу!

— Куда? Мы от кого-то убегаем?

Юри окончательно растерялся, но отчего-то продолжал покорно идти за Виктором, с трудом поспевая за его быстрым шагом. Они проскочили раздевалки, даже не притормозив, и вышли прямо к источнику. Дальше идти было некуда, так что Виктор остановился, выпустив, наконец, ладонь Юри. 

— А здесь мило! — восхитился он. 

— Вам надо раздеться, — промямлил Юри, стараясь не таращиться на нежданного посетителя слишком откровенно. 

Что поделать, он всегда был падок на красивые лица. А Виктор был самым прекрасным человеком из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. 

— Так сразу? — Виктор изумленно вскинул брови и приложил палец к губам. — А ты не любишь терять время, да? Сперва предлагаешь мне свое сердце, теперь просишь раздеться. Что дальше? Кольцо подаришь?

Юри мучительно покраснел. 

— Я.. я не это имел в виду! — он в панике замахал руками. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что раздевалка там, и прежде чем входить в источник, вам надо…

Договорить он не успел. Свет, падавший из раздевалки за их спиной, внезапно погас. Юри обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как за окнами внутри здания сгущается непроглядная тьма, внутри которой что-то клубилось, двигалось, перетекало, словно она была… была живой. 

У Юри от ужаса встали дыбом волоски на затылке.

— Что за…

— Боюсь, что раздеться я уже не успею! 

На запястье Юри во второй раз за вечер сомкнулись пальцы Виктора, потянувшие его в направлении источника. 

— Куда мы? — воскликнул Юри, оглядываясь назад. Тьма уже запустила свои щупальца в щели между дверями и неумолимо ползла за ними. — Там мои родители! 

— Им ничего не сделается! — Виктор схватил его за подбородок, вынудив посмотреть ему в лицо. — Доверься мне, Юри! 

Юри следовало слушать маму, когда она говорила, что имя может дать колдуну неограниченную власть над человеком. Потому что иначе объяснить тот факт, что поверил Виктору и последовал за ним, Юри не мог. 

Они в три шага пересекли небольшой дворик купальни, и Юри заранее смирился, что придется замочить ноги, но тут Виктор обхватил его за плечи, словно они собирались танцевать, и потянул куда-то вверх. В следующую секунду под подошвами их ботинок вместо воды оказался воздух. Шаг, еще один — они словно поднимались по невидимой лестнице — и вот уже дворик, забор, гостиница, а вместе с ней и непонятная жуткая тьма оказались позади.   
Холодный ночной воздух облизнул Юри лицо, растрепал волосы, забрался под рубашку. Ему хотелось закричать от сложной смеси ужаса и восторга, разрывавшей грудь. 

— Не смотри вниз, если боишься высоты, — шепнул Виктор ему в ухо, и Юри, послушно кивнув, тут же бросил взгляд на город.

Под их ногами расстилался ночной Хасецу, переливавшийся сотнями разноцветных огней. Город с высоты казался столь же маленьким, сколь огромным был мир, простиравшийся впереди. Юри посмотрел наверх, где в небе сияли звезды. И они застыли вдвоем между этим великолепием. 

Ветер подхватил легкие волосы Виктора, бросив их Юри в лицо, забрался внутрь пиджака, который все еще, не иначе как чудом, держался на плечах, надул его рукава, как какие-то странные крылья за их спинами. Где-то в глубине груди Юри зародился восхищенный, восторженный смех, который тут же выплеснулся наружу, и Виктор, эхом подхватив его, рассмеялся тоже.   
Юри смотрел, как тот самозабвенно хохочет, запрокинув голову и, кажется, совершенно позабыв о жуткой погоне, и глупое сердце замирало в его груди. 

Если бы Виктор попросил, в тот момент Юри отдал бы его сам.

Вскоре они приземлились на покатую крышу дворца Хасецу. Виктору не составляло никакого труда удерживать равновесие, Юри же для этого пришлось обхватить фигуру карпа, украшавшую конек крыши. 

— Кажется, оторвались, — Виктор улыбнулся и отвесил Юри изящный поклон. — Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства, жаль, что не удалось насладиться вашими источниками. 

Юри не поверил своим ушам, но тот, кажется, в самом деле собрался развернуться и уйти, оставив его здесь одного, после всего, что произошло. Будто это было для него в порядке вещей и случалось едва ли не каждый день. 

Одна только мысль о том, что Виктор еще с кем-то совершал такие удивительные прогулки между небом и землей, заставила Юри вспыхнуть от злости. 

— А ну стой! — крикнул он, жалея, что не может отпустить чертова карпа. — Виктор! Ты не можешь вот так взять и уйти!

Виктор замер, озадаченно разглядывая Юри, словно уже успел забыть, что тот вообще здесь был. 

— Мой дом заполонила неведомая магия, от которой мы убегали, сломя голову, а ты собираешься исчезнуть, будто ничего не случилось?!

— Ты в безопасности, не беспокойся, — мягко сказал Виктор, будто успокаивал ребенка. — Они гнались за мной. 

— О, ты меня сейчас невероятно успокоил, — Юри закатил глаза. — Что хоть это было?

— Одна очень надоедливая ведьма. Не бойся, она больше тебя не побеспокоит, — он на секунду замялся. — Ну, по крайней мере, не должна. Не думаю, что это произойдет. Вероятность где-то пятьдесят на пятьдесят… Хм…

Повисло неловкое молчание. Адреналин в крови начал спадать, и Юри ощутил, как его пробрала мерзкая дрожь. Заметил это и Виктор, потому подошел к нему и накинул на плечи свой пиджак с эполетами, оказавшийся неожиданно тяжелым и теплым. 

— Но даже если она и решит тебя навестить, что, еще раз повторю, вряд ли случится, я буду приглядывать за тобой.

— Приглядывать? — глупо повторил Юри. 

Виктор положил руки ему на плечи и наклонился совсем близко, так, что его губы задели замерзшее ухо Юри.

— Ну да. В конце концов, я помню, что ты обещал мне свое сердце, — выдохнул он и тут же отпрянул, хулигански подмигнув. — А сейчас мне, увы, пора бежать. Труба зовет! 

— Но я же ничего не обещал! — только и успел воскликнуть Юри, но едва ли Виктор его слышал. 

Колдун ловко пробежал по коньку крыши, спрыгнул вниз и был таков. А Юри даже не мог отойти от карпа, чтобы посмотреть, не разбился ли тот. Хотя едва ли.

Тяжко вздохнув, Юри попытался устроиться поудобнее и плотнее запахнулся в пиджак Виктора, хранивший неуловимую тень его запаха. В голове мячиками прыгали мысли. Что это было? Виктор действительно вернется, чтобы забрать его сердце? Какая труба его зовет? 

И самое главное — как же отсюда спуститься?

Столько вопросов, и ни одного ответа.

***

 

Когда Юри проснулся следующим утром, он долго лежал без движения, глядя в потолок, по которому ползли робкие лучи весеннего солнца. Его переполняло теплое ощущение, какое бывает, когда просыпаешься сразу после невероятно увлекательного сна, и его след не успевает окончательно истаять. Там было колдовство, погоня, восхитительный полет над ночным Хасецу и колдун по имени Виктор…

Или это был не сон?

Юри, как ужаленный, подскочил на постели и уставился на розовый пиджак, висевший на спинке стула. Значит, все это действительно случилось с ним! Вчерашний день навалился весь разом, во всех подробностях, включая позорное спасение пожарными с крыши. Юри пришлось уплатить штраф, а дома Марико несколько раз просила дыхнуть, но, кажется, так до конца и не поверила, что он трезв. В невероятную историю с Виктором она верила еще меньше. 

— Его не видел никто, кроме тебя, братик, — покачала головой она. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я не заметила бы такого красавчика?

— Мне кажется, он бежал от чего-то, — ответил Юри.

Но Марико не видела и жутких теней, гнавшихся за ними. С ее точки зрения это был обычный вечер, если не считать, разумеется, того, что ее непутевого братика пришлось снимать с крыши. Впрочем, даже это ее не удивляло:

— Вечно с тобой случается какая-то чертовщина, Юри. 

Что ж, Юри не мог ее винить. Если бы не пиджак, поблескивавший эполетами в лучах солнца, он бы и сам не поверил в то, что с ним произошла такая история. В конце концов, он был самым обычным скучным человеком, неудачником, а, как известно, чудеса обходят таких стороной. 

И все же, все же, все же… Юри подошел к стулу, снял пиджак со спинки, прижался щекой к ткани, глядя в окно на холмы. Замка Виктора видно не было, но Юри знал, что он где-то там.

И очень хотел верить, что тот сдержит свое обещание и вернется. Хотя бы чтобы забрать пиджак.

 

***

 

Однако прошло еще несколько дней, замок прочно обосновался к востоку от города, а Виктор все не появлялся. 

Юри ждал. По ночам ему снились полеты, и чужая уверенная хватка на плечах, и перехватывающее дух ощущение восторга и свободы. А потом он просыпался и раз за разом возвращался к своей обычной жизни: шел помогать родителям с гостиницей, встречался с Юко и Такеши, препирался с Мари и каждый час, каждую секунду мечтал еще хоть раз испытать нечто подобное. Юри даже поверил, что Виктор действительно похитил его сердце, потому что оно определенно было не на месте. 

Поэтому, когда Марико постучала в его комнату вечером и сказала:

— Тебя ждет какой-то иностранец, он в онсене...

Юри выскочил из комнаты раньше, чем она успела договорить. Пиджак он прихватил с собой: у него теплилась слабая надежда выменять на него свое сердце и покой. Ну или по крайней мере, он избавится от него, чтобы не терзать себе душу. 

Он сбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, пронесся через гостиную и раздевалки, чуть не сбил с ног старушку — кажется, теперь он окончательно упал в глазах общественности — и, наконец, выскочил на улицу к источнику.

Вот только там оказался совсем не тот, кого Юри ожидал увидеть. 

В источнике, положив на лоб полотенце, вольготно разлегся незнакомый ему темноволосый мужчина. На его вытянутом лице застыло выражение такого страдания, будто у него разом болели все зубы.

— Кацуки Юри? — поинтересовался он, приоткрыв один глаз.

У Юри появилось нехорошее предчувствие, которое только усилилось, когда он увидел, что в углах дворика клубится тьма, сгущаясь и прибывая с каждой секундой. Его слух уловил невнятный шепот и хихиканье на грани слышимости. Что-то, наверное, все то же шестое чувство, подсказывало ему, что за спиной творится то же самое. Юри не стал оборачиваться, чтобы проверить.  
Бежать в любом случае было бесполезно.

— Да, — он поклонился, испытывая ощущение дежавю. — Кацуки Юри к вашим услугам. Надеюсь, вам понравится на наших источниках. 

Мужчина поднялся, щелкнув пальцами, и его тело на мгновение окутала тьма, а когда рассеялась, он уже был облачен в темное одеяние, лишь подчеркнувшее бледность кожи и круги под глазами. 

— Не будем тратить время на глупости, — оборвал он Юри. — Я ищу Виктора.

— Я не знаю никакого Виктора, — упрямо ответил Юри.

Это было глупо. Они оба могли видеть пиджак, который Юри, комкая, сжимал в руках. Хихиканье и шепотки в углах стали громче, тьма заволновалась, забурлила. Мужчина тяжко вздохнул, приложив ладонь к лицу, и с надрывом спросил:

— Господи, ну почему этим должен заниматься именно я? Почему всегда я?

В голосе его было столько тоски, что Юри на секунду его пожалел. Колдун — уже второй, посетивший их онсен за столь короткий промежуток времени — между тем продолжал жаловаться. 

— Почему я должен страдать? Искать Виктора по всему свету, в то время как моя любовь, моя прекрасная Анна остается одна? О, если бы они только знали, как невыносима хоть одна минута разлуки с ней! 

В темных углах раздался сочувствующий вздох.

— Это несправедливо! Они думают, что раз я ведьма Пустоши, то на меня можно повесить всю грязную работу? Пойди, Георгий, туда, не знаю куда, и разыщи этого выскочку, — он явно передразнил кого-то. — Тьфу! 

— Так это вы? — сорвалось с языка у Юри прежде, чем он успел подумать.

Надоедливая ведьма, ну надо же. 

Колдун вздрогнул, словно только что вспомнил о его существовании. 

— А что? — подозрительно поинтересовался он, и в его голосе явно слышались нехорошие нотки. — Что Виктор успел обо мне наговорить?

— Ничего! Я просто совершенно иначе вас представлял, — Юри постарался сделать максимально честное лицо. — И, хм, не знаю я никакого Виктора. 

— И как же ты меня представлял? — подозрительно поинтересовался Георгий. 

Крючковатый нос, бородавки, зеленоватый цвет лица, мантия в пол и жуткая шляпа… Ну, и женский пол, разумеется. Из всего этого у Георгия был в наличии разве что сходный цвет лица, да и то Юри представлял немного другой оттенок.

Но не говорить же ему об этом! 

Он замялся с ответом, но Георгий сумел истолковать его молчание правильно. 

— Ооо, как же я устал от всего этого! — горестно воскликнул он. — Да чтобы ты знал, звание ведьмы Пустоши могут получить только достойнейшие из достойнейших! Все, я устал от этого бессмысленного разговора!

Он нацелил палец на Юри.

— Ты! Ты передашь ему, чтобы он возвращался домой, а не то…

Юри деликатно кашлянул, поправив очки.

— А почему вы не скажете это ему самостоятельно? 

Георгий осекся на середине фразы. Тени в углах забурлили, начали разрастаться, и Юри против воли попятился. 

— Делать мне нечего, — наконец, фыркнул он, пренебрежительно дернув плечом. — Я не посыльный, чтобы бегать за ним. 

Между тем ропот в углах все нарастал. Шепот давил на уши, по полу поползли щупальца тьмы. 

— А ну тихо там! — властно воскликнул Георгий. 

Но тише не стало. Из общей массы отделилась одна тень и, приняв форму человекообразной кляксы, скользнула к нему, зашептала что-то на ухо. Юри наблюдал, как неверие на лице Георгия сменилось болью, а затем яростью.

— Что?! — взревел он жутким голосом, и тьма отозвалась, взвыв на сотню голосов. — Неверная!! О, моя любовь! Как она могла предать меня?

Почти театральное горе Георгия могло показаться смешным, если бы не было таким жутким. Юри пожалел, что не умеет становиться невидимкой. Он сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в стену. Отступать было некуда. 

Кажется, он влип в неприятности.

Георгий сделал шаг вперед и внезапно оказался перед самым носом Юри.

— Ты передашь мое послание Виктору, — сказал он, и это больше не было ни вопросом, ни приказом. — Так или иначе.

Все вокруг взревело, засвистело, заулюлюкало, завыло. Тени взметнулись над Юри, как цунами. Он едва успел выставить вперед руки, по-прежнему сжимавшие пиджак Виктора, как будто эта жалкая преграда могла спасти его, а в следующую секунду тьма сомкнулась над ним.

***

 

Разбудил Юри луч солнца, настойчиво светивший прямо в глаза. Вязкая муть сна отступала неохотно, но реальность не сдавалась и в итоге победила. Юри открыл глаза, в которые чья-то щедрая рука явно сыпанула песка. 

Заставить себя сесть было сродни подвигу. Усталость — вот все, что он чувствовал. Болела каждая косточка, каждая мышца, в голове было пусто и звонко. Больше всего на свете Юри хотел снова лечь и уснуть лет на сто, если получится. 

Зевнув так широко, что щелкнула челюсть, Юри случайно опустил взгляд вниз, на свои руки, и едва не закричал от ужаса. Сморщенная кожа, старческие пигментные пятнышки на тыльной стороне кистей, раздутые суставы — нет, это не могли быть его ладони. И тем не менее, когда Юри сжал пальцы в кулак, жуткие старческие руки сжались в кулаки тоже. 

Распахивая дверцу шкафа, Юри уже знал, что увидит в зеркале, но все равно оказался не готов к своему отражению. Да и разве можно быть готовым к тому, что вместо знакомого до последней черточки юного двадцатитрехлетнего лица из зеркала на тебя уставится восьмидесятилетний старик? Он в ужасе прижал руки к щекам, силясь разгладить морщины, расчертившие его лоб и щеки, провел пальцами по горестным складкам у губ. Когда они успели появиться? Седые волосы, потускневшие глаза — теперь он видел еще хуже, чем раньше…

Разве можно постареть за ночь?

Сердце на секунду замерло, а потом зашлось в сумасшедшем биении. В груди закололо, и Юри рухнул на стул, чудом сумев сделать два шага на негнущихся ногах. 

Через пару минут отпустило. Юри усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Ему не хотелось умереть от инфаркта в двадцать с небольшим лет, так что у него не оставалось выхода, кроме как попытаться смириться с тем, что его заколдовали и придумать, как жить с этим дальше.

В дверь постучали. 

— Юри, ты в порядке? — спросила Марико. — Скоро обед, а ты не выходишь. 

— Я… — начал было Юри и умолк, пораженный тем, насколько надтреснуто звучал его голос. 

— Юри? — в голосе Марико появилось волнение. — С тобой все хорошо? Что с твоим голосом? Могу я войти? 

— Нет! — испуганно воскликнул Юри. Потом добавил, уже мягче. — Нет, Марико, не входи. Я приболел и хочу поспать. Со мной все будет в порядке.

Юри действительно хотелось в это верить.

— Скажи, если что-нибудь понадобится.

Марико ушла, и Юри перевел дыхание. Он не хотел впутывать в это родных, меньше всего на свете ему хотелось бы, чтобы и они пострадали от злых чар. Поэтому Юри встал и, охая, когда приходилось наклоняться, принялся собирать вещи в сумку.

***

Из собственного дома Юри убегал, как вор, стараясь не попасться на глаза никому из родных. Его, конечно, не узнали бы, но и лишних вопросов не хотелось. На прикроватной тумбочке он оставил записку для родителей и Марико, в которой просил не беспокоиться о себе и заверял, что скоро вернется.

Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.

Дорога из города показалась Юри невероятно длинной. Неужели у них в Хасецу всегда было столько раздражающих, мельтешащих людей? Был ли он сам таким? А чего стоил шум, от которого тут же разболелась голова! И водители, которые сигналили, чтобы он пошевеливался. Юри даже пожалел, что у него не было трости, которой он мог бы как следует долбануть по капоту. 

В результате, к тому времени, как Юри выбрался из города, он окончательно выбился из сил. А ему еще предстоял утомительный подъем наверх, к замку, который сейчас казался недосягаемо далеким. 

— Будь прокляты эти колдуны, — пробормотал Юри себе под нос.

Что ж, в его положении были и плюсы. Теперь он мог безнаказанно ворчать и проклинать все вокруг, и это оказалось неожиданно приятным занятием. Чего нельзя было сказать о подъеме по каменистым тропам. Юри шел, и шел, и шел, замок все не приближался, а ноги уже замолили о пощаде. Наконец, споткнувшись и лишь чудом не упав, Юри смирился с мыслью, что ему нужна палка, на которую можно было бы опереться. Как назло, вокруг был сплошной кустарник и ни одного дерева, от которого можно было бы отломать подходящую ветку. 

Прошло еще минут десять, за которые Юри прошел хорошо если двести метров, когда он увидел крепкую палку, торчащую из какого-то кустарника. Вот только, сколько Юри ее не тянул, она упрямо оставалась на месте. 

— Чертова деревяшка, — пропыхтел он себе под нос, налегая на нее всем весом. 

Наконец, проклятая палка поддалась, и Юри, рывком потянувший ее на себя, упал на спину. Когда дыхание восстановилось, а перед глазами перестали мельтешить черные точки, он увидел, что то, что он поначалу принял за палку, оказалось шестом, на котором красовалось пугало. Пугало это теперь стояло, вопреки всем законам физики, рядом с головой Юри, и ветер трепал его бело-голубую рубаху. 

— Чтоб тебя! — простонал Юри и от отчаяния пару раз стукнулся затылком о землю. 

Пугало промолчало. На неаккуратно намалеванном лице застыло на редкость безразличное выражение. 

Юри ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжить путь без палки. Обернувшись спустя какое-то время, он увидел, что пугало следует за ним, прыгая на своем шесте. 

— Нет-нет-нет, — Юри махнул рукой. — Не ходи за мной! Хватит с меня колдовских штучек!

Пугало замерло, покачиваясь на ветру. Его нарисованные брови сурово хмурились, и стоило Юри пойти дальше, как пугало упрямо попрыгало за ним. 

К тому времени, как Юри добрел до замка, ему хотелось лечь на землю и умереть. Им двигало только желание хорошенько поколотить того, кто втравил его в эту историю. 

Вблизи замок оказался огромной, довольно уродливой махиной. Никакой архитектурой здесь и не пахло, у Юри вообще сложилось впечатление, что замок попросту собрали из разного хлама, попавшегося под руку. Впрочем, ему было плевать. Он принялся барабанить в дверь, но та открылась почти сразу, словно его ждали. 

Внутри было темно и тихо, только где-то в глубине помещения горел небольшой огонек. 

— Эй! — позвал Юри, остановившись на пороге. — Есть тут кто? 

— Все зависит от того, кого ты ищешь, — ответили ему. 

Голос прозвучал совсем рядом, хотя секунду назад Юри готов был поклясться, что комната пуста. 

— Я ищу Виктора! 

— Виктора сейчас нет, но ты можешь подождать его здесь. Проходи, не стой на пороге, я не терплю сквозняков, — раздался мягкий смешок. — И друга своего с собой захвати.

— Он не мой друг, — сказал Юри, но пугало уже заскочило в замок вслед за ним. Дверь захлопнулась, так же как и открылась, сама собой.

— Так-то лучше, — хмыкнули из глубины комнаты. 

— Кто вы? Я вас не вижу. 

Сколько он ни вглядывался в полумрак, так и не смог различить говорившего. 

— Не видишь? — хихикнул незнакомец. — А так?

В следующую секунду огонек, тлевший в глубине комнаты, вспыхнул, взметнувшись едва ли не до потолка, и осветил всю комнату. Вот только в ней по-прежнему не было ни души, кроме Юри. Зато теперь он явственно различил в пламени ухмылявшееся лицо. 

Чудесно, просто чудесно. Очередной демон на его несчастную седую голову. 

— И что же привело сюда такого очаровательного юношу? — мурлыкнуло пламя. — О, не удивляйся, любой, хоть чуточку смыслящий в магии, сразу увидит, что тебя прокляли. Кто же это был? 

Юри, не веря собственным ушам от охватившего его облегчения, с трудом сделал несколько шагов к очагу и буквально упал в кресло около него. Попытался открыть рот, чтобы сказать про ведьму Пустоши, и тут же понял, что не может произнести ни слова. 

— Ооо, бедный мальчик, — сочувственно пропело пламя. — Даже не можешь рассказать, что за подлец с тобой так поступил. Надеюсь, это был не Виктор? 

Юри помотал головой. 

— О, ну разумеется, он никогда бы не тронул такую красоту. Как тебя зовут?

— Кацуки Юри. 

— Кристофф, — пламя кокетливо дрогнуло, на мгновение вспыхнув зеленоватым светом. — Нечасто к нам заглядывают воспитанные юноши с таким именем.

В его словах Юри почудился какой-то намек, но он решил пропустить его мимо ушей. Гораздо больше его сейчас интересовало иное:

— Вы можете мне помочь? — взмолился он, наклоняясь так близко к огню, что пламя почти опалило ему брови и ресницы. 

Ответить Кристофф не успел. На лестнице, уходившей на второй этаж, послышался топот, словно к ним спускалось небольшое стадо слонов, а затем в комнате возник хрупкий подросток лет пятнадцати. Увидев Юри, он замер, нахмурив светлые брови. Юри еще успел подумать, что тот удивительно похож на фею, какими их рисуют в детских сказках, когда подросток недовольно скривил губы:

— Крис, опять ты пускаешь сюда всякий сброд. 

Что ж, если это и была фея, то явно из тех, что насылают проклятья на невинных людей. 

— Не волнуйся, Юрочка, места хватит всем, — пропел Кристофф.

Юри подумал было, что тот обращается к нему, но мальчишка недовольно фыркнул. 

— Когда-нибудь я залью тебя водой. Чё надо?

А вот это уже предназначалось Юри. 

— Я пришел к Виктору.

— Мы ничего не покупаем, — отрезал подросток, а затем ткнул пальцем в сторону выхода, около которого замерло пугало. — Дверь там, выметайтесь. И хлам свой заберите, у нас здесь своего добра хватает. 

Что ж, хлама здесь и вправду было полно. Все поверхности в комнате, включая пол, были покрыты горами вещей: книгами, одеждой, какими-то приспособлениями, о назначении которых Юри мог только догадываться. 

— Я дождусь Виктора здесь, — упрямо сказал Юри. 

Ему было так хорошо в этом чудесном мягком кресле у камина, что выгнать отсюда его теперь можно было только силой. Он вытянул ноги, чувствуя, как утихает боль в суставах, и блаженно вздохнул. Подросток возмущенно зашипел, обращаясь к Кристоффу:

— Вообще-то, ты должен защищать нас, а не пускать погреться всяких голодранцев!

— Скорее, их придется защищать от тебя, — ехидно отозвался Кристофф. — Не будь такой злобной, принцесса.

Подросток — Юра — вспыхнул, покраснел некрасиво, пятнами, будто ему влепили пощечину. У Юри что-то сжалось внутри. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы из-за него ссорились. 

— Я уйду, как только поговорю с Виктором… — примирительно сказал он. 

— Но… — начал Кристофф, но Юри шевельнул ладонью, и он притих.

— …а пока мы ждем, может, нам стоит перекусить? 

Мать Юри всегда говорила, что налаживать мир лучше с набитыми животами, а в идеале — сидя за столом, который ломится от вкусных блюд. И у Юри до сих пор не было причин сомневаться в ее словах. 

— У нас жрать нечего, — буркнул Юра и скрестил руки на груди, внимательно разглядывая стену. 

Поблекшие было пятна на его щеках вспыхнули с новой силой. 

— Ну, думаю, рис у вас найдется? 

Рис нашелся, как и пара яиц. Почесав в затылке, Юра скрылся где-то среди груд хлама и вернулся с приличным куском мяса. Готовил Юри в мертвой тишине, под внимательным наблюдением слонявшегося рядом Юры. Он спиной чувствовал его взгляд, но стоило обернуться, как Юра тут же принимался разглядывать стены или потолок со скучающим видом. 

По мере того, как комната — а это было что-то вроде гостиной, как понял Юри — заполнялась ароматами готовящейся еды, враждебность Юры таяла. Он подходил все ближе и вскоре маячил вплотную к столу. Один раз даже украдкой запустил палец в смесь для омлета и быстро облизал его, и тут же обернулся на Юри — не видел ли?

Юри преувеличенно внимательно смотрел в кастрюлю, в которой стараниями Кристоффа булькал рис. Крис поначалу пытался возмущаться тем, что его заставляли заниматься недостойной, по его мнению, работой, но в итоге сдался под их совместным напором. Юра с видимым удовольствием прихлопнул его сверху кастрюлей, на что Кристофф ответил раздраженным залпом искр. 

Виктор появился в тот момент, когда они уже раскладывали еду по немногим чистым тарелкам, которые смогли найти. За всеми хлопотами Юри расслабился и почти забыл, как он вообще оказался в замке, поэтому вздрогнул, когда дверь распахнулась, и на пороге в вихре снежинок возник Виктор, принесший с собой поток холодного воздуха. Прежде чем дверь захлопнулась, Юри успел увидеть заметенную снегом улицу незнакомого города. 

— О, у нас гости! — улыбнулся Виктор, стряхивая снег с длинных волос. 

Он был так прекрасен в этот момент, с раскрасневшимися щеками, с тающим снегом на волосах, что Юри замер, глуповато приоткрыв рот, будто видел его в первый раз. Впрочем, его тут же вернул к реальности Юра, стукнув ложкой по затылку. 

— Прекрати таращиться на него, как идиот, — строго сказал он, а потом, обращаясь уже к Виктору, добавил: 

— Пока тебя не было, Кристофф опять напустил полный дом бродяг. 

— Наши двери всегда открыты для нуждающихся, — Виктор сбросил подбитый мехом плащ и плюхнулся перед тарелкой, которую Юри наполнил для себя. — Ммм, горячая еда! Что это?

— Кацудон, — Юри со вздохом принялся искать еще одну чистую тарелку. 

Юра ехидно вскинул брови.

— Что-то я не заметил этого, когда ты чуть ли не метлой прогонял всех от наших дверей на той неделе.

— Они были недостаточно нуждающимися, — Виктор отправил в рот первую ложку и зажмурился, издав такой стон наслаждения, что у Юри покраснели уши. — Вкусно! 

Следующие пять минут прошли в тишине. Содержимое тарелок и кастрюли исчезло в животах Юры и Виктора с такой скоростью, что стало ясно, как давно они не ели горячей еды. Наконец, подперев щеку, Виктор с теплой улыбкой уставился на Юри, которому кусок в горло не лез.

В его глазах не было и капли узнавания, и Юри не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу — разочарование или облегчение. 

— Так что привело тебя сюда? 

— Я… Меня…

Юри хотел сказать: «Меня заколдовали! Неужели ты не узнаешь меня?». Хотел крикнуть: «Помоги мне!», но все нужные слова застревали в горле. Виктор прищурил глаза, склонив голову набок, и Юри стало неуютно под колючим взглядом его светло-голубых, почти прозрачных глаз. 

— Что это у тебя в кармане? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Ничего, — отозвался Юри, но Виктор, не слушая его, перегнулся через стол, запустил руку ему в нагрудный карман и выудил оттуда темный кусок картона. 

Оказавшись в руках Виктора, карточка повела себя весьма своевольно. Вырвавшись из его пальцев, она спланировала на стол и вспыхнула, выпустив столб яркого пламени высотой почти до потолка. Сгорев в считанные секунды, она оставила выжженную на столешнице надпись на неизвестном Юри языке. 

Юри ожидал, что Виктор разозлится, но тот, кажется, даже не удивился, лишь разом поскучнел лицом и провел рукой над столом, стирая написанное. 

— Очередное послание ведьмы Пустоши, — протянул он. — Ясно. Ничего нового. 

Виктор поднялся из-за стола, явно собираясь уходить. Вместе с ним встал и Юра, в глазах которого вновь прорезалось ледяное презрение. Юри запаниковал. 

— Мне некуда идти! Можно мне остаться здесь? — выпалил он неожиданно даже для самого себя, а потом добавил едва слышно: — Я могу хорошо готовить.

Какое-то мгновение Виктор выглядел слегка удивленным, но затем линия его рта смягчилась. 

— Что ж, я думаю, это чудесная идея, — сказал он одновременно с тем, как Юра закричал:

— Виктор, нет! Это же ведьмин шпион, ты что, не видишь?!

— Да? — Виктор удивленно вскинул брови. — Но он так вкусно готовит, что теперь просто обязан остаться.

С этими словами и двинулся к лестнице, показывая, что разговор окончен. Уже стоя на ней, Виктор обернулся, словно вспомнил что-то важное, и перегнулся через перила. 

— У нас здесь не так много места, но ты можешь спать со мной, если хочешь. Моя комната первая налево, — он подмигнул ошарашенному предложением Юри и окончательно скрылся наверху. 

Юри остался наедине с буравившим его взглядом Юрой. 

— Я все равно тебе не верю, — сказал тот. 

— Хорошо. 

— И глаз с тебя не спущу.

— Ладно. 

— И если увижу что-то подозрительное, то заколдую так, что даже Виктор не отколдует. 

Выходит, мальчишка тоже был чародеем. Юри принял это к сведению и в очередной раз кивнул.

— И пугало твое я тоже заберу. Будет у меня вместо вешалки. 

С этими словами Юра с видом малолетнего рэкетира взвалил пугало себе на плечо и утащил его вверх по лестнице. Оставшийся в одиночестве Юри опустился в кресло, осознав, что ноги его не держат. 

Это был очень долгий день. 

— Между прочим, — оживился притихший было Кристофф. — Виктор не шутил насчет того, что ты можешь спать вместе с ним. 

— Угу, — отозвался Юри, потирая виски, которые начинало неприятно ломить. 

— У него очень удобная кровать, — с намеком продолжил он. 

— Ты можешь меня расколдовать или нет? — спросил Юри. 

— Демоны ничего не делают просто так, — буркнул Крис, обиженный тем, что его прервали. 

— Ты предлагаешь заключить сделку? Дай угадаю, я должен узнать какой-нибудь страшный секрет Виктора или освободить тебя? Он пожирает сердца людей? Или отдал тебе свое в обмен на вечную службу? 

Кристофф оскорбленно зашипел. 

— Фу, какой ты скучный. Я никому не служу, просто здесь бывает весело временами. Сердце Виктора, безусловно, принадлежит мне, но я готов поделиться, — он тихо хихикнул. — Поэтому я предлагаю тебе пойти к нему и забыть о своих проблемах, пока я добрый.

Юри со вздохом закрыл ладонями лицо. С его губ сорвался невеселый смешок. Он так устал, что даже не мог расстроиться как следует. Все, что ему хотелось, — это минуточку посидеть спокойно, прежде чем он встанет и пойдет искать, где можно поспать.

Всего лишь минуточку…

Когда на лестнице раздались легкие шаги, Юри уже глубоко спал, потому не почувствовал, как с его лица аккуратно сняли покосившиеся очки. Следом на колени опустился теплый плед, который аккуратно подоткнули с боков. 

Виктор задумчиво провел ладонью по темным волосам Юри, разгладил пальцем одинокую горестную морщинку между бровями. 

— Думаю, нам пора сниматься, Крис, — тихо проговорил он. — Здесь больше нечего делать. 

Юри сладко спал и впервые за долгое время не видел никаких снов, когда глубокой ночью замок поднялся и, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, двинулся прочь от Хасецу.

*** 

Так у Юри началась новая жизнь. 

Его по-прежнему пугало и расстраивало собственное отражение в зеркале, но в доме Виктора было на что отвлечься. Насквозь пропитанный магией замок порой напоминал Юри большого добродушного зверя. В первый день он просто бродил по коридорам, стараясь разобраться в положении комнат. Всего, несмотря на внушительный внешний вид замка, он насчитал их три вместе с гостиной. И хотя ему никто не препятствовал и не ходил по пятам, отслеживая каждое движение, Юри не покидало ощущение, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Двери распахивались, стоило ему прикоснуться к ручке, огни вспыхивали, едва он делал шаг внутрь, стулья отодвигались сами собой, словно приглашая присесть… 

Это пугало и завораживало одновременно. 

Несмотря на это дом выглядел запущенным и почти нежилым. Всюду валялся разнообразный хлам, оплетенный паутиной. В ванную и вовсе было трудно зайти без содрогания. 

Поэтому на второй день Юри решительно взялся за уборку. Привлеченный шумом из гостиной, со второго этажа спустился Юра и привалился к стене, скрестив ноги. Хмыкнул, глядя на покрытого пылью и паутиной Юри, сосредоточенно орудовавшего метлой. 

— Решил побыть Золушкой? 

— Не люблю сидеть без дела, — отозвался Юри. 

Он действительно привык быть полезным. Дома всегда находилась работа, которую нужно было сделать, и Юри, засучив рукава, брался даже за самые неприятные дела. Вот и теперь он нашел себе заботу, которая позволяла хотя бы на время забыть о том, что с ним случилось. 

— Ну-ну, — фыркнул Юра. — Только вещи Виктора не трогай, он этого не любит. 

С этими словами он ретировался наверх. Как и любой нормальный подросток, Юра уборку не терпел и предпочел сбежать до того, как его успеют к чему-то припахать. 

Что подумал обо всем Виктор, Юри не знал. Он даже не был уверен, что колдун вообще заметил произошедшие изменения. Виктор жил в каком-то своем ритме, дома бывал редко, появлялся и исчезал всегда внезапно. Иногда Юри, спавший теперь по-стариковски чутко, слышал, как он возвращался посреди ночи. 

В те немногие часы, когда Виктор бывал дома, он пытался обучать Юру магии. Занятия у них проходили странно и чаще всего заканчивались плачевно. Например, в один из вечеров Виктор поставил перед Юрой стакан. 

— И что я должен с ним сделать? — вскинул бровь Юра. 

— Сдвинь, — кратко ответил Виктор и развалился в кресле, уставившись в книгу, написанную на незнакомом Юри языке. 

— Ооо, началось, — тихонько пробормотал Кристофф. 

Прошла минута, три, десять. Юра был уже багровым от усердия и злости, а стакан оставался на месте. Наконец, Виктор оторвался от книги и покачал головой. 

— Что, никак? — с деланным сочувствием спросил он. — Не думал, что это окажется для тебя настолько трудным, Юрочка. 

Юри уже знал, как Юру злит, когда его так называют. Виктор еще как-то по-особенному тянул это слово, раскатывая на языке, так что выходило что-то похожее на Юрот-чка. 

Вот и сейчас это стало последней каплей в чаше терпения Юры — и без того не слишком большой. 

— Не называй меня так! — взвился он, шипя, как рассерженная кошка. — Как я могу сделать что-то, когда ты ничего мне не объясняешь?! 

— Неужели тебе нужно это разжевывать? — фыркнул Виктор. — Это же элементарно! Ты не стараешься! 

— Я стараюсь! — Юра вскочил на ноги, нависая над по-прежнему расслабленным Виктором. 

Тот демонстративно зевнул. 

— Если бы ты старался, то уже давно бы все получилось. Но ты всегда можешь сказать, что это для тебя слишком сложно, Юрот-чка, и тогда мы… 

— Прекрати!!! 

Стакан взорвался. Мелкое стеклянное крошево шрапнелью разлетелось по всей комнате, чудом никого не задев. Повисла мертвая тишина, в которой было слышно лишь тяжелое дыхание Юры и потрескивание поленьев в очаге. 

— Сила есть, ума не надо, — тяжело вздохнул Виктор и шевельнул рукой, восстанавливая стакан. — Попробуй еще раз, только теперь с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. 

На какую-то секунду Юри показалось, что Юра сейчас развернется и уйдет. Но тот постоял секунду, испепеляя взглядом Виктора, а потом плюхнулся на место. 

— Ты ужасный учитель, — сказал он Виктору уже более спокойным тоном. 

— На себя посмотри, чудовище малолетнее, — лениво отозвался тот, перелистывая страницу. — Чуть не угробил нас всех. Что я деду скажу, а? 

Юра в ответ показал ему средний палец. Стакан он в тот вечер сдвинул только после третьего взрыва. 

Как позже понял Юри, взрывы вообще давались ему лучше всего. 

У самого Виктора магия едва ли не капала с кончиков пальцев. Он колдовал, как дышал, ни на секунду не задумываясь о своих действиях или о том, какое впечатление производит на окружающих. Вещи прыгали ему в ладонь, стоило протянуть руку. Однажды он одним движением оживил павший смертью храбрых кактус, откопанный под кучей мусора в углу гостиной. И один раз Юри видел, как чайная ложечка, которой Виктор размешивал сахар в чае, пыталась изогнуться и оплести его пальцы ласкающим — да что там, практически неприличным — движением. 

— Крис, прекрати, — Виктор нахмурился. — Дети смотрят. 

— Где ты увидел здесь детей, любовь моя? — ехидно отозвался Кристофф. 

Юра весьма достоверно изобразил, что его тошнит. Виктор же уставился почему-то на Юри, словно мог слышать его мысли. Юри надеялся, что это было не так. 

Потому что как раз в этот момент он подумал, что очень хотел бы оказаться на месте этой ложечки. 

— Ты по-прежнему не хочешь спать со мной, Юри? — спросил Виктор, обхватив ложечку губами. 

Юри помотал головой, разглядывая собственные колени. Ответить нормально он был не в состоянии: в горле внезапно пересохло. 

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — трагично вздохнул Виктор. 

Юри знал, что следующим вечером этот разговор повторится снова. Он много раз задумывался о том, что заставляет Виктора раз за разом повторять свое предложение. Когда он спросил об этом у Юры, тот ответил: 

— Он тот еще извращенец. Ты его баночки в ванной видел? Я бы на твоем месте держался от него подальше, дедуля. 

У Криса Юри предпочел не спрашивать. Он вообще по мере возможности избегал демона, потому что тот каждый разговор умудрялся сводить к обсуждению многочисленных достоинств Виктора: длинных ног, чувственного рта, прекрасной задницы… Каждый раз после таких разговоров Юри преследовали сны, от которых у него еще долго горели уши. 

Про себя он решил, что, вероятно, у Виктора была не только удобная кровать, но и большое сердце, готовое поделиться ею со всеми нуждающимися.

*** 

 

Юри долго не мог набраться храбрости, чтобы убраться в ванной. Но в итоге брезгливость пересилила страх обнаружить где-нибудь в углу новую форму разумной жизни, и он, вооружившись порошком и тряпкой, ринулся в бой.   
Сил пришлось потратить немало, но после ванная сияла чистотой. Юри даже аккуратно расставил все банки на полках. Не удержавшись, он сунул нос в каждую из них, но везде были лишь какие-то порошки, подозрительно похожие на краску для волос. От них невыносимо тянуло чихать, и Юри быстро потерял к баночкам интерес. 

Возвращаясь в гостиную, на лестнице он столкнулся с Виктором, просившим Криса нагреть воды. 

Юри как раз расположился у очага с книжкой, старательно прогоняя из головы мысли о Викторе в душе, когда ужасный вопль сотряс замок до самого основания. В гостиной все тревожно замерли, задрав головы к потолку. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Юра. — Скажи, что ты не трогал его баночки. 

— Я всё поставил на место, — торопливо отозвался Юри, ощущая, как всё замирает внутри. 

Виктор точно убьет его. Обратит в пыль одним движением руки. Или превратит в какое-нибудь насекомое, а потом раздавит. 

— Нам хана, — мрачно согласился с его мыслями Юра. 

Виктор, прикрытый лишь небольшим полотенцем, кубарем скатился вниз по лестнице, держась за голову так, будто та норовила упасть, и заметался по гостиной, налетая на углы и кресла, пока, наконец, не рухнул в одно из них. 

— Погиб! Погиб! — трагично прорыдал он. — Убили! 

Умирать сию же секунду он, впрочем, не собирался, поэтому Юри невольно перевел дыхание. 

— Что случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался он. 

— Что случилось? — в голосе Виктора явственно послышались истеричные нотки. — И это спрашиваешь ТЫ? Ты меня уничтожил! Смотри же! Наслаждайся! 

С этими словами Виктор мотнул головой, отчего длинные влажные пряди скользнули ему на плечи, и все присутствующие смогли увидеть, что концы его волос переливаются всеми цветами радуги. Юра отвернулся, закусив кулак, и у Юри возникло стойкое впечатление, что он пытается сдержать смех. 

— Ну… Все не так уж и плохо, — предпринял он неловкую попытку утешения. 

Юра все же не выдержал и прыснул, а после и вовсе заржал во весь голос. 

— Н-не так уж и плохо? — Юри с ужасом увидел, как глаза Виктора наполняются слезами. — Все у-ууужасно! 

Он всхлипнул раз, другой, а в следующую секунду разрыдался, горько и безутешно, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя. Юра тоже плакал, но уже от смеха. Юри пихнул его локтем, пытаясь выбить хоть толику сочувствия, но бесполезно, тот лишь заржал еще громче. 

— Ну-ну, — Юри протянул руку, утешающе погладил Виктора по плечу и тут же отдернул. 

Кожа его была склизкой и холодной, как у лягушки. В комнате внезапно стало темно, в углах заклубились хорошо знакомые Юри тени, с каждой секундой сгущаясь все больше. Смех Юры внезапно оборвался. 

— Вот же засранец! — сердито воскликнул он. — А ну прекращай ломать комедию! 

С этими словами Юра пихнул Виктора в бок и тут же затряс рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть с пальцев липкую зеленоватую слизь, которой тот стремительно покрывался. 

— Фууу! 

Виктор затих и теперь просто таращился в пустоту с выражением невероятного страдания на лице. Зато шорох неведомых существ в углах с каждой секундой становился все громче, а на полу, под стулом, на котором сидел Виктор, скопилась порядочная лужа слизи. Юра накинулся на Юри. 

— Это ты виноват, — он больно ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — Делай теперь с ним, что хочешь, но верни в нормальное состояние, пока он нас всех не утопил! 

— Хотя бы помоги мне дотащить его до ванной, — взмолился растерявшийся Юри. 

— Да я к нему и пальцем не прикоснусь! 

Юра скорчил брезгливую мину. В итоге Юри пришлось нагнуться и, кряхтя, поднырнуть под локоть Виктора, взваливая на себя его немаленькую тушку. Тут же возникло несколько препятствий. Во-первых, Виктор был значительно выше Юри да к тому же весь покрыт мерзкой слизью, что значительно осложняло процесс транспортировки. Во-вторых, он обладал тем редким талантом, который обычно доступен лишь кошкам и маленьким детям — талантом утекать буквально сквозь пальцы, когда не хочешь, чтобы тебя куда-то несли.   
В третьих, где-то на середине пути они потеряли полотенце, прикрывавшее бедра Виктора, отчего Юри стало очень тяжело сосредоточиться на дороге.   
В итоге до ванной шли со скоростью улитки, оставляя к тому же за собой след из густой слизи. 

Юри с облегчением сгрузил по-прежнему не подававшего признаков жизни Виктора в ванну и выпрямился, со стоном разминая спину. Он находился в ванной наедине с красивым обнаженным мужчиной, и все, что его волновало в этот момент — это сможет ли он когда-нибудь полностью разогнуться. Юри со вздохом включил горячую воду и взял лейку душа. 

Да уж, старость — это полный отстой. 

Слизь смывалась из рук вон плохо. К тому времени, как Виктор на ощупь перестал напоминать лягушку, Юри был мокрым с головы до ног и обзавелся парочкой новых тем для размышления перед сном. Например, что Виктор все же был природным блондином. И что его задница действительно была такой же упругой на ощупь, какой и казалась. И еще, что у него нашлась очень трогательная родинка на внутренней стороне бедра… 

Вздохнув, он завернул Виктора в большое полотенце и отбуксировал в спальню, которая по виду больше напоминала берлогу, заполненную различными сокровищами. Поразительно, как Виктор, выглядевший невероятно лощеным, был склонен к такому бардаку в быту… 

С чувством выполненного долга Юри уложил Виктора на кровать и выпрямился, потирая лоб. Ему еще предстояло отмыть гостиную, а потом постараться уснуть, прогнав из головы заманчивые картинки, которые даже сейчас то и дело мелькали перед глазами. Но стоило Юри сделать шаг в сторону от кровати, как не подававший признаков жизни Виктор в броске кобры обхватил его бедра, прижавшись щекой к заду. Юри замер, словно на него наложили заклятье оцепенения. 

— Ложись спать со мной, Юри, — капризно протянул Виктор, притираясь щекой еще ближе. 

Судя по тому, какие кульбиты вытворяло сердце Юри, инфаркт вновь был не за горами. 

— Я н-не м-могу, — выдавил он, нервно заикаясь. — Т-там в гостиной… нужно убраться… 

— Уборка подождет, — категорично заявил Виктор. — Ты что, не видишь, что мне нужна поддержка? Мне так плохо. У меня психологическая травма. 

Если у кого в этой комнате и была психологическая травма, то это у Юри, но он тактично промолчал. Он аккуратно высвободился и обернулся: Виктор капризно надул губы, и весь его вид говорил, что проще согласиться, чем спорить. 

— Я посижу с тобой, пока ты не уснешь, — вздохнул Юри. 

— Отлично! 

Виктор с готовностью подвинулся, освобождая ему место. Полотенце при этом сползло, и Юри тут же уставился в стену. Для одного вечера это было слишком. 

Он хотел просто посидеть рядом с Виктором несколько минут, но через пару мгновений обнаружил себя растянувшимся в кровати в полный рост, а Виктор лежал сверху, оплетая его своими конечностями, как какая-то лиана. Юри почувствовал себя в ловушке, из которой у него не было ни единого шанса сбежать, а самое страшное… 

— Попался, — пробормотал Виктор, потираясь подбородком о его грудь, как большой кот. — Так хорошо… 

… самое страшное, что сбегать и не хотелось. Было действительно хорошо. 

И кровать была удобная. Да что там удобная — истерзанная сном на диване спина Юри буквально боготворила эту кровать. 

Какое-то время молчали. Юри судорожно старался думать о чем-нибудь другом, кроме того, что Виктор лежит на нем, и он теплый, мягкий, и невероятно притягательный. О чем думал Виктор, Юри не знал, но судя по тому, как тот вздыхал время от времени, он страдал. 

— Меня теперь никто не полюбит, — Виктор снова издал такой трагичный вздох, что у Юри от стыда за свои мысли запылали уши. 

— Тебя нельзя не любить, — горячо сказал он, пропуская через пальцы разноцветные пряди его волос. 

Виктор приподнялся и доверчиво заглянул ему в лицо. 

— Правда? 

— Правда, — вздохнул Юри, и когда Виктор, удовлетворенный ответом, вновь улегся ему на грудь, добавил совсем тихо:   
— Уж я-то знаю. 

— Это хорошо, — Виктор с чувством зевнул. — Люблю людей, которые выполняют свои обещания. 

— О чем ты? 

— Ну, ты же обещал мне… 

— Обещал что? 

Ответа Юри так и не дождался — спустя пару мгновений Виктор уже спал глубоким сном младенца. Юри осторожно приподнялся и принялся разглядывать его лицо. Во сне черты Виктора смягчились, отчего тот, хотя это казалось почти невозможным, стал еще красивее. 

— Ничего я тебе не обещал! — почти беззвучно буркнул Юри, смущенный собственной реакцией в виде неясного томления в тех частях тела, в которых у порядочных пожилых людей его быть не должно. 

Чувствуя себя вором, с отчаянно колотящимся в груди сердцем, он украдкой провел пальцем по приоткрытым во сне губам Виктора. Промелькнувшая мысль о поцелуе была одновременно привлекательной и ужасной. Юри не был уверен, что решился бы на это раньше, теперь же он и вовсе чувствовал себя горгульей, позарившейся на нечто прекрасное. 

— Это ты во всем виноват, — пробормотал Юри и вновь осторожно опустил голову на подушки. — Украл лучшие годы моей жизни. 

Виктор во сне причмокнул и прижался к нему сильнее, стиснув так, что стало трудно дышать. Угрызений совести он явно не испытывал, и Юри вскоре ощутил, что его мимолетная грусть тоже рассеялась без следа. В конце концов, сколько еще стариков могли похвастаться тем, что провели ночь в постели шикарного мужчины? 

С этой мыслью Юри закрыл глаза, приготовившись к бессонной ночи, и практически мгновенно уснул.

***

Проснулся Юри в одиночестве. Виктор уже успел куда-то исчезнуть, чему Кацуки был несказанно рад. 

— Ну и как тебе его кровать, сладенький? — хихикнул Крис, стоило Юри спуститься вниз. — Честно говоря, я ожидал от вас большего. А вы вели себя, как два скучных пенсионера. 

— Я и есть скучный пенсионер, — отмахнулся Юри. — Не понимаю, чего ты ждал. 

— Сам-то веришь в это? — хмыкнул Кристофф, подтягивая к себе любезно протянутое Юри полено. 

— Надеюсь, вы обсуждаете не то, о чем я подумал, — скривился Юра, скатываясь вниз по лестнице с привычным невероятным топотом. 

Вслед за ним медленно прыгало пугало, наряженное уже в кожаную куртку с множеством заклепок. 

— Закрой уши, принцесса, — елейно отозвался Крис. — Иначе будешь шокирован. 

— Ты омерзителен, — Юра высунул язык. — Не понимаю, о чем тут можно говорить. Он же старик! Имей уважение! 

Юри уже даже не обиделся. На Юру вообще было бессмысленно обижаться — его можно было либо убить сразу, либо любить. 

На убийство Юри был пока не готов. 

— В твои годы все кажутся стариками, Юрочка, — Крис прищурился. — Вот доживешь до возраста Юри и увидишь, что жизнь весьма удивительна. 

— Не увижу, — буркнул Юра. — Я не доживу до его возраста — это же кошмар! 

— Ну, спасибо, — отозвался Юри. 

— Не за что. Есть что пожрать? 

Так, мирно переругиваясь, они позавтракали в почти домашней атмосфере, после чего собрались в город за покупками. Юри уже знал, что выход из замка ведет в несколько мест одновременно, в зависимости от того, как был установлен рычаг справа от двери. Одно из положений вело в холмы, по которым сейчас ковылял замок, другое — в красивый хмурый город с множеством мостов и храмов. И Виктор, и Юра питали к этому городу неизъяснимую страсть. Юри он завораживал и в то же время немного пугал — словом, он находил этот город весьма похожим на Виктора. 

Туда и собрались. Оставив Криса и пугало присматривать за домом, Юра и Юри бесцельно слонялись по городу, подолгу зависая у витрин, если видели майку с леопардовым или тигровым принтом. 

Так было и в этот раз. Пока Юра прижимался носом к очередной витрине, где висела «роскошнейшая» майка с тигром, Юри рассеянно рассматривал людей, размышляя, существует ли в этой стране закон, запрещающий улыбаться в общественных местах, когда вдруг заметил в толпе знакомое лицо. Зажав под мышкой две бутылки из темного пластика, по другой стороне улицы спокойно шел человек, являвшийся причиной всех его несчастий. Сомнений быть не могло — это был Георгий. 

— Чё застыл? — под ребра врезался острый локоток Юры. — Призрака увидел? 

— Там… там… — связанный проклятьем, Юри только и мог, что ткнуть пальцем в сторону Георгия. 

Юра скользнул по тому равнодушным взглядом. 

— Ну, купил мужик пива с утра, что ж теперь, расстрелять его что ли? — фыркнул он. — Шевелись давай, не стой столбом. 

Он двинулся дальше, но Юри упрямо помотал головой. 

— Я… Прости, мне нужно идти за ним, — скороговоркой выпалил он, опасаясь потерять Георгия из виду. — Не могу объяснить! Возвращайся домой один! 

С этими словами Юри бросился через дорогу, чудом не угодив под трамвай. Вслед ему полетели возмущенные крики водителя, которым вторил звонкий голос Юры, но он их уже не слышал. Все его внимание сосредоточилось на том, чтобы не упустить из виду темную макушку Георгия — благо, тот был достаточно высоким. 

Сзади раздался громкий топот и возмущенное пыхтение. 

— Придурок! — закричал Юра, вцепившись ему в локоть и рывком развернув на себя. — Чуть не убился, идиот! Ух, и двинуть бы тебе сейчас! 

И он, верный своим словам, пребольно ткнул Юри кулаком под ребра, но тот едва заметил это, беспокойно оглядываясь на Георгия. 

— Мне нужно идти за ним! — повторил он, выворачиваясь из цепкой хватки Юры. 

— Зачем? 

— Нужно! — Юри сорвался на крик, и на них обернулась парочка прохожих. 

Зато Юра перестал виснуть у него на локте и отскочил, удивленный вспышкой эмоций. 

— Псих! — пробормотал он и двинулся за Юри, уже спешившим дальше. 

— Фига с два ты пойдешь у меня один, — недовольно пропыхтел он. — Как я потом объясню Виктору, куда ты делся? 

Юри ничего не ответил. В скором времени они вышли на площадь перед роскошным домом, больше смахивавшим на дворец. Георгий как раз поднялся по ступенькам и скрылся внутри. 

— Что, и туда за ним пойдем? — скептически спросил Юра, сдувая со лба челку. 

Юри упрямо кивнул и двинулся вперед. Он не отступился, даже если бы ему пришлось брать этот дворец штурмом. Юра со вздохом потащился за ним, бурча себе под нос что-то про сумасшедших. 

Когда они поднимались по ступеням, которых было, кажется, бесконечное количество, их догнала красивая рыжая кошка и тут же принялась назойливо крутиться под ногами. 

— Кис-кис-кис, — Юра наклонился и погладил кошку, которая доверчиво потерлась о его ноги. — Как тебя зовут? Пума? Тигр? Скорпион? Ты здесь живешь? 

Она моргнула своими синими глазами и, задрав пушистый хвост, как флаг, потрусила перед ними, постоянно оглядываясь, словно звала за собой. 

Переглянувшись между собой, Юра и Юри последовали за ней. 

Дворец был на удивление безлюдным. Они прошли коридор, еще один, заглянули в пару комнат, но нигде не встретили ни единой души, если не считать кошки, которая по-прежнему вела их одной ей известной дорогой. 

— Не нравится мне это, — проворчал Юра. — Не пора ли нам валить? 

Но было поздно: Юри уже толкнул двери, которыми заканчивался коридор, и они оказались в залитой светом зале. Справа от входа располагались высокие, от пола до потолка, окна, стены были богато украшены лепниной. На потолке висела огромная хрустальная люстра, а на другом конце зала было возвышение, на котором стояло кресло, больше походившее на трон. Возле него, уныло понурив голову, стоял Георгий, которого отчитывала высокая пожилая женщина, чье лицо еще хранило следы былой красоты. Оба синхронно повернули голову навстречу вошедшим. 

— Кто вы? — спросила женщина высоким и чистым голосом. 

— Я ищу Георгия, — ответил Юри, выпрямив спину под ее пронзительным взглядом. 

— Опять ты что-то натворил, Гоша, — женщина сверкнула в его сторону глазами, и Георгий заметно сник. 

— Да я вообще их впервые вижу, — упрямо прогудел он. 

— Ты приходил ко мне искать Виктора! — воскликнул Юри. — Это ты виноват, что я… 

Проклятие по-прежнему связывало ему язык, мешая объясниться более внятно. Тем не менее, и этого оказалось достаточно. В глазах Георгия мелькнула искра узнавания. Юри восторжествовал и не заметил, что при имени Виктора женщина встрепенулась, как породистая гончая, почувствовавшая добычу. 

— Виктора? — переспросила она. — Гоша, просили же тебя держать себя в руках! Посмотри, что ты натворил с бедным мальчиком! 

— Мальчиком?.. — непонимающе переспросил Юра, но на него никто не обратил внимания. 

— Я случайно! — воскликнул Георгий в попытке оправдаться. — Я всего лишь хотел найти Виктора, а он упрямился! А Аня… а хоккеисты! Лилия… 

— Довольно про Аню и хоккеистов! — Лилия повелительно взмахнула рукой. — Ты хоть помнишь, что сделал? 

— Ну… — Георгий совсем смешался под ее ледяным взглядом. — Нет. Я был очень расстроен. 

Лилия на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Юри предположил, что она устала от происходящего, но больше на ее бесстрастном лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул, так что он засомневался. 

— Продолжим этот разговор позже. Георгий, ты можешь идти. 

— Но… — одновременно начали Юри и Георгий, но оба осеклись под ее грозным взглядом. 

Георгий отвесил быстрый поклон и, бросив на Юри взгляд, который можно было бы назвать извиняющимся, скрылся в двери в углу залы. Лилия повернулась к ним. 

— Подойдите ближе, — велела она, и они послушались, как кролики, загипнотизированные удавом. 

Лилия заставила Юри повернуть лицо к свету, разглядывая его так пристально, что тот ощутил себя лягушкой, которую вот-вот будут препарировать. 

— Печально, — проговорила она в итоге. — Печально видеть такую топорную работу. Никакого изящества. И на что мы с Яковом тратим свое время? Из мальчишек никогда не выходит толк… 

Она вздохнула, словно Юри ее невероятно расстроил. Он понял, что последняя надежда вот-вот ускользнет от него, как песок сквозь пальцы. 

— Вы можете помочь мне? — тихо, почти шепотом спросил Юри. 

Лилия непонимающе вздернула брови. 

— Зачем? Мне показалось, вы вполне справляетесь своими силами. 

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? — вмешался Юра, недовольный тем, что про него все забыли. — Юри, кто все эти люди? 

Тот лишь развел руками. Лилия улыбнулась краем рта. 

— Меня зовут Лилия Барановская, молодой человек. Неужели вы никогда не слышали моего имени? 

— А должен был? — Юра скрестил руки на груди, нахохлившись, словно воробей. 

Под пронизывающим взглядом Лилии тот чувствовал себя на редкость неуютно и уже начинал жалеть, что вообще пошел за Юри. Стоило бросить его и позволить решать свои проблемы самостоятельно. 

— Я почему-то даже не удивлена, — вздохнула Лилия. — Виктор всегда был на удивление неблагодарным мальчишкой, хотя и подающим большие надежды. 

— Виктор? — подозрительно переспросил Юра. — Откуда вы его знаете? 

— Мне больше интересно, откуда знаете его вы, молодой человек. Кстати, вы до сих пор не представились. 

— Юрий Плисецкий, — он гордо вздернул нос вверх. — Я его ученик. 

В следующую секунду произошло то, чего Юри ожидал меньше всего на свете: Лилия рассмеялась, словно услышала хорошую шутку. 

— Да, Виктор всегда умел удивить! Подумать только, ученик… 

Отсмеявшись, она посмотрела на Юру совсем другим, ищущим взглядом, который вовсе не понравился Юри. Неизвестно, что Лилия увидела в нем, но ее глаза расширились, словно она нашла то, что искала. 

— Что ж… Возможно, вы действительно крайне многообещающий юноша, — она бесцеремонно стиснула лицо Юры, потянула щеки в разные стороны, заставила приоткрыть рот, глянув на зубы, словно осматривала породистую собаку. Юра беспомощно замер, оторопев от такой бесцеремонности. — Все же Виктор всегда был поразительно удачлив. 

Имя Виктора возымело магический эффект. Юра мотнул головой, вырываясь из ее цепкой хватки. 

— Да при чем здесь Виктор? — он отскочил на шаг, потирая малиновую щеку. — Что вам от меня нужно? 

За их спиной оглушительно хлопнула дверь. Юри был почти уверен, что это Виктор, обладавший какой-то сверхъестественной способностью появляться, стоило кому-то произнести его имя, но на пороге залы возник коренастый пожилой мужчина. 

— Что здесь происходит, Лиличка? — требовательно спросил он, поправив широкополую шляпу, из-под которой выбивались седые волосы. От взгляда его водянисто-голубых глаз, на секунду задержавшихся на Юри, захотелось поежиться. 

— У нас весьма любопытные гости от Виктора, — сухо ответила мадам Барановская. 

— От Виктора? — мужчина расхохотался, словно услышал нечто невероятно забавное. — Кого мог прислать этот непутевый мальчишка? Ты о сопляке или об этом, который едва стоит на ногах? 

Юра зашипел, как рассерженная кошка. Люстра над его головой тихонько зазвенела, словно по зале пронесся сквозняк. Вот только никакого сквозняка не было, и Юри невольно заволновался. 

— Да кого ты назвал сопляком, дедуля? Кто вы вообще такие? 

— Следите за своим языком, молодой человек! 

— О чем я и говорил! — как-то даже радостно воскликнул мужчина, ткнув пальцем в пышущего злостью Юру. Люстра над его головой затряслась, как припадочная. — Виктор всегда вел себя, как ребенок, не способный на мужской поступок, а теперь еще и прикрывается юнцом, который не может держать себя в руках. 

— Яков… — Лилия бросила на мужчину нехороший взгляд, но тот не заметил и продолжил разглагольствовать, энергично размахивая руками: 

— Позор всей магии! Трус! О нет, Лиличка, я не собираюсь наступать на те же грабли и связываться с ним снова, нет! И тебе не позволю, так что мальчишка может идти, откуда пришел! 

С этими словами он стремительно пересек зал, вцепился в плечо Юры и подтолкнул его в сторону выхода, но тут же замер, остановленный неожиданно звонким возгласом. 

— Не смейте так говорить о Викторе! 

Юри осознал, что это кричал он сам, лишь когда услышал эхо собственного голоса, заметавшееся по зале. Все взгляды тут же устремились на него, и даже Юра перестал яростно вырываться из хватки Якова и застыл, приоткрыв рот. 

— Что за хрень?.. — выдохнул он, уставившись на Юри так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. 

— Виктор не такой! — горячо воскликнул Юри. — Если… если вы говорите о нем такие вещи, значит, вы совсем его не знаете! 

Юра осторожно окликнул его по имени, но Яков тряхнул его за плечо, вынуждая замолчать. 

— Пусть продолжает. 

Юри тяжело дышал, сжимая кулаки. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел несправедливость во всех ее проявлениях, и теперь задорная злость придавала сил. Ему даже показалось, что он стал немного выше, словно с его плеч исчез груз наколдованных лет. Он позабыл о вежливости, о том, что рядом двое могущественных колдунов, спорить с которыми было бы просто глупо, о том, что их положение было, мягко говоря, незавидным — промолчать было равносильно смерти. Слова рвались, казалось, из самого его сердца. 

— Возможно, Виктор не всегда думает, что делает, возможно, он невероятно самовлюбленный и эгоистичный, а иногда ведет себя, как королева драмы, но все равно он… Он самый невероятный человек из всех, кого я знал! Поэтому лучше вам взять свои слова обратно! 

В зале повисла гулкая тишина, прерываемая лишь тяжелым дыханием Юри. Яков, по-прежнему сжимавший плечо замершего Юры, смотрел на него со смесью восторга и веселья. В уголках губ Лилии четче обозначились складки, но выражение лица оставалось по-прежнему не читаемым.   
Хлопок двери, раздавшийся за спиной Юри, заставил всех подскочить от неожиданности. 

— Что здесь происходит, Лиличка? — требовательно спросил возникший на пороге Яков, сдвигая на затылок широкополую шляпу. — Это еще что такое?!  
Юри заторможено переводил взгляд с первого Якова на его двойника, пытаясь понять, не сходит ли он с ума. 

— Что ж, — медленно проговорил Яков-номер-один, отталкивая от себя Юру, онемевшего впервые на памяти Кацуки. — Кажется, произошло небольшое недоразумение. Мадам Барановская, приятно было повидаться. 

С этими словами он прижался губами к руке Лилии, а в следующую секунду выпрямился, снял шляпу и каким-то невероятно знакомым Юри движением отбросил ее в угол. Провел руками по лицу, словно стирая с кожи паутину морщин. Явно рисуясь, стянул с шеи шарф, тряхнул короткими светлыми волосами, отбрасывая с глаз мешавшуюся челку. Подмигнул застывшему в изумлении Юри. 

— Что замерли? Бежим! 

В следующую секунду все пришло в движение. Виктор схватил Юри за руку и бросился к выходу. Поднялся крик, им наперерез метнулась кошка, отчего они едва не сломали шеи. Яков двинулся им навстречу, и его лицо не сулило им ничего хорошего. 

— Юрочка, нам бы сейчас не помешал небольшой взрыв! — на бегу крикнул Виктор. 

— Я не могу взрывать по команде, идиот! — огрызнулся Юра, метнув на Виктора злобный взгляд. — Это не от меня зависит! 

— Они тебя сопляком назвали, что еще тебе нужно?! 

— Это же ты меня так назвал! 

— Какая разница! Не цепляйся к словам! 

Юра на секунду зажмурился, и в следующий миг за их спинами оглушительно бахнуло. Обернувшись, Юри увидел, что рухнула та самая роскошная люстра, но Виктор увлек его направо по коридору, и он не смог увидеть, задело кого-то или нет. 

— А говорил, что не можешь! — задорно крикнул Виктор. 

Юра на мгновение отстал, а когда нагнал их, на руках у него была уже знакомая им кошка. 

— Твои… волосы… — выдохнул Юри, силясь хоть как-то выразить охватившее его замешательство. На большее ему бы не хватило дыхания. 

— Рад, что ты заметил, — Виктор сверкнул улыбкой, умудряясь выглядеть потрясающе даже на бегу. — Мне идет? 

— О, не могли бы вы заткнуться?! У нас проблемы, если вы не заметили! 

Юри оглянулся, пытаясь понять, о чем говорить Юра, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как коридор за ними исчезает в хлынувшей изо всех щелей тьме. Они свернули еще раз, кинулись вверх по лестнице и в итоге оказались в тупике. 

— Их бы не было, если бы вы двое не совали свой нос, куда не следует, — Виктор улыбался все так же ослепительно, но сейчас Юри предпочел бы прыгнуть во тьму, чем сказать ему слово поперек. — Руку! 

— Что ты собираешься делать?! — Юра схватился за его ладонь. — Виктор! 

— Держитесь! 

В следующую секунду Виктор рывком выскочил в ближайшее окно, увлекая их за собой, будто они ничего не весили. Несколько шагов — и дворец остался позади. Юри доверчиво прижался щекой к плечу Виктора, вновь переживая уже знакомое чувство восторга. 

А вот Юра, похоже, его чувства совсем не разделял. Он позеленел и вцепился в ладонь Виктора изо всех сил. Кошка, которую он неловко зажал локтем, шипела, и, явно недовольная полетом, норовила расцарапать Юре руки и лицо. 

— Ты сейчас мне пальцы сломаешь, — сморщился Виктор. — Ты что, боишься высоты? 

— Ничего я не боюсь! — тонко воскликнул Юра и тут же прикрикнул на кошку: — Уймись, глупое ты животное, пока я тебя не сбросил! 

И прижал ее к себе покрепче. 

— Итак, — Виктор осторожно сжал ладонь Юри, привлекая его внимание. — Сегодня я услышал много необычного… Самовлюбленный, эгоистичный и, как там ты сказал, королева драмы? 

— Я не понимал, что говорю! Сам знаешь, старики постоянно несут всякую чушь! — Юри ощутил, как у него краснеют уши. 

Но Виктор его будто и не слышал: 

— И самое мое любимое — самый невероятный человек, из всех кого ты знал. Ох, Юри… 

Юри как раз размышлял, не лучше ли будет разжать руки и рухнуть вниз, чем медленно сгорать от стыда, когда Юра буркнул: 

— Если вы сейчас не заткнетесь, то меня точно стошнит. 

Он был настолько зеленый, что ему поверили и молчали до самого дома, чему Юри был только рад.

— Что. Это. Была. За хрень?! — возмутился Юра, стоило им захлопнуть за собой дверь. — Кто все эти люди? А он! Ты видел, что с ним происходило? 

Он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Юри. 

— А что с ним происходило? — Виктор невинно хлопнул глазами, словно не понимал, с чего Юра пышет злостью. — Это же Юри! Такой же, как и всегда. 

Тот опустил на пол кошку и отмахнулся от подскочившего к нему пугала. 

— Сейчас да! Но там он стал моложе! На глазах у всех! Ты не мог не видеть! 

— Вероятно, я отвлекся на его признание в любви, — Виктор улыбнулся и запустил руку в короткие волосы на затылке. 

Юри, хоть момент был и неподходящим, подумал, что новая стрижка необыкновенно ему идет, и Виктор кокетливо стрельнул в его сторону глазами, словно догадывался о том, что происходит у него в голове. 

— Я не признавался в любви! — поспешно открестился Юри. 

Юра тихо зарычал от злости. 

— Идиот! — взорвался он и добавил уже спокойнее, явно пытаясь совладать с собой. — Что это было за место? 

Виктор отвел взгляд от Юри, разом помрачнел и с картинным вздохом изящно упал в кресло. 

— Самое ужасное место в мире, — проникновенно ответил он. 

Юри осторожно прочистил горло. 

— По-моему, тебя там неплохо знают. 

— Это-то и страшно, — Виктор печально вздохнул, окончательно растеряв весь свой задор. — Они хотели меня погубить. 

Юра фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Погубить? Тебя? Да кому ты сдался? 

— Самым натуральным образом. Я чудом спасся. Но, как я и опасался, они не оставляют своих попыток. 

Виктор покачал головой, явно расстроенный какой-то промелькнувшей мыслью, и поднялся на ноги. 

— Куда ты собрался? — встрепенулся Юра. — Ты не можешь уйти, ничего нам не объяснив толком! 

Виктор вскинул брови. 

— В самом деле? Вот он я — и вот я ухожу. 

С этими словами он подошел к двери, подхватив плащ на сгиб локтя. 

— Крис, присмотри за ними, чтобы не наделали глупостей. 

— Заметано, — отозвался Кристофф, и Виктор скрылся во тьме за дверью. 

Рыкнув от разрывавшей его злости, Юра запустил ему вслед стакан, но Виктора уже и след простыл. 

— Засранец! — выплюнул он. — Охотно верю, что его хотели убить! А ты! Ты почему не сказал, что тебя прокляли?! 

Упустив один объект злости, Юра тут же нашел другой. Юри с трудом уклонился от его укоризненного пальца, которым тот обвиняюще тыкал ему в лицо. 

— Я не мог! 

— Мог бы, я не знаю, как-то намекнуть! Виктор бы тебе помог! 

Юра навернул пару кругов по гостиной, после чего плюхнулся в кресло, закинув ноги на подлокотник. К нему на руки тут же запрыгнула кошка. 

— Если честно, — осторожно сказал Юри. — Я думаю, если бы Виктор мог, он бы давно меня расколдовал. 

Юра фыркнул. В нем продолжал бурлить гнев. 

— Не удивлен, если он ни о чем не догадался. Иногда он не видит дальше собственного отражения в зеркале. 

— Уж кто бы говорил, — ехидно отозвался помалкивавший до этого момента Крис. 

— Ты на кого намекаешь? — тут же взвился Юра. — Я вообще-то только учусь! Как я должен был догадаться, что он совсем не дед? 

— А я сейчас и не про Юри говорю, — туманно отозвался Крис и вновь впал в анабиоз, скрывшись среди едва тлевших углей. 

— Хочешь, я попробую тебя расколдовать? — предложил Юра спустя какое-то время, наглаживая кошку так, словно собирался извлечь из нее электричество. 

Глаза его при этом загорелись таким нехорошим энтузиазмом, что Юри невольно вспомнил все многочисленные взрывы и вздрогнул. 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — осторожно сказал он. 

— Это все потому, что я все взрываю, да?! — тут же вскинулся Юра. 

На столе начал мелко подпрыгивать горшок с кактусом. Юри осторожно придержал его рукой. 

— Нет-нет, — поспешно соврал он. — Просто ты слышал, что сказала мадам Барановская — это бесполезно. 

— Но… 

— И потом, быть стариком не так уж и плохо, — Юри мягко улыбнулся, прерывая готового возразить Юру. — Можно ворчать, делать глупости, странно себя вести, и никто не скажет тебе и слова. Если подумать, мне даже нравится. 

Лишь произнеся это вслух, Юри сообразил, что сказал истинную правду. До этой секунды он и не осознавал, насколько счастлив был в последнее время. Обратившись в старика, Юри ощутил себя так, словно очнулся от глубокого сна, и только теперь начал жить по-настоящему. Он видел чудеса, побывал в невероятных местах…узнал Виктора. На мгновение Юри представил, что с него сняли проклятие, и теперь он вынужден вернуться домой, к своей скучной и обычной жизни, в которой нет ни капельки магии, вечных взрывов и ехидных колдунов… 

Он покачал головой и повторил: 

— Мне нравится. Более того, я… счастлив. 

Пару секунд Юра рассматривал его, скептично прищурив глаза и склонив голову набок, после чего неожиданно спросил: 

— Сколько тебе лет на самом деле? 

— Двадцать три. 

— А ума по-прежнему, как у хлебушка, — Юра закатил глаза, встал, подхватив успевшую задремать на его коленях кошку, и с чувством пожаловался ей: — Нас окружают одни идиоты, киса, и они медленно сжимают кольцо. 

Кошка сочувственно мяукнула.

*** 

Юри не знал точно, где сейчас находится замок и куда он вообще идет, но, распахнув однажды утром дверь, увидел, что тот спустился с холмов и остановился на побережье. День выдался необычайно солнечным и теплым, так что неудивительно, что в скором времени все обитатели замка удобно расположились на свежем воздухе. Юри сидел на песке, обхватив колени, и наблюдал, как Юра с гиканьем забегает в океан и тут же вылетает обратно. Юри предупреждал его, что вода еще холодная, но когда тот его слушал? 

Было хорошо. Мерный шорох набегавших на берег волн, теплое солнце и легкий бриз действовали расслабляюще, Юри почти задремал, в кои-то веки ни о чем не думая и просто наслаждаясь жизнью. 

— Юри! Почему ты до сих пор не сказал мне? 

Юри вздрогнул: он только сейчас осознал, что над ним навис Виктор. Солнце блеснуло на эполетах розового пиджака, так хорошо знакомого Кацуки, и сердце в его груди совершило сальто-мортале. 

Этот пиджак Юри еще на второй или третий день, оглядываясь, как вор, тайком подкинул в комнату Виктора, припрятав в груде хлама, что высилась около шкафа. В глубине души он был уверен, что тот его едва ли найдет, и вот… 

— Н-не сказал что? — спросил Юри, чувствуя, как тянет в груди от вновь вспыхнувшей надежды. 

Виктор опустился на песок рядом с ним, так близко, что они соприкасались плечами. 

— Не сказал ничего про мою стрижку. 

Юри прикрыл глаза. Пожалуй, ему следовало ожидать чего-то подобного, но он все равно испытал чувство разочарования и теперь пытался убедить себя, что злиться на Виктора бессмысленно — это все равно, что обижаться на солнце или звезды. Получалось плохо. Хотелось запустить пальцы в длинную челку Виктора и как следует дернуть. 

Вместо этого Юри сказал: 

— Ммм… Чудесно? 

На большее он был пока не способен, но Виктору хватило и этого. Обрадованный одобрением Юри, он тут же, не спрашивая разрешения, улегся головой на чужие колени. 

— В таком случае я должен поблагодарить тебя, — лукаво улыбнулся Виктор. — Я бы не решился обрезать волосы, если бы ты не сунул свой любопытный нос в мои вещи. Спасибо. 

— Не за что. 

У Юри запылали кончики ушей — не то от злости, не то от смущения. Он никак не мог определиться, чего ему хочется больше: спихнуть наглого колдуна с колен или замереть и не двигаться больше никогда в жизни, лишь бы тот оставался на месте. 

Виктор же, не подозревая, какие душевные терзания он вызывает, вовсю ерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, словно лежать на чужих коленях было для него самым обычным делом. Найдя, наконец, удобное положение, он замер и принялся таращиться вверх, на Юри, совершенно при этом не щурясь от солнца, которое делало его глаза почти сверхъестественно синими. 

Юри отчаянно хотелось спрятаться. Такая близость Виктора беспокоила его, вызывая глупые, мучительно неловкие желания, с которыми почти не было сил бороться. Вот и сейчас он сдался и запустил пальцы в волосы Виктора, решив позволить себе хотя бы такую малость. Юри бережно перебирал серебристые пряди, такие мягкие и, погодите-ка… 

— Так вот зачем тебе краска для волос! — выпалил он прежде, чем успел подумать. — Это что, седина? 

Виктор, зажмурившийся было от наслаждения и, кажется, почти задремавший, распахнул глаза. 

— Нет! Тебе кажется! — поспешно заявил он. 

— Да нет же! — Юри ткнул пальцем в его макушку. — Вот тут! Седые волосы! 

Виктор перехватил его руку, убирая от своей головы. 

— Тебе кажется, — проникновенно повторил он. — Ты же носишь очки, тебе, наверное, что угодно может померещиться! 

Юри хмыкнул и высвободил пальцы из хватки Виктора. Седина, ну надо же! 

Он только сейчас задумался, сколько на самом деле Виктору лет. 

До их слуха донеслись восторженные вопли Юры, который все же окунулся в воду и теперь прыгал в волнах, то ныряя с головой, то вновь появляясь на поверхности. 

— Так он почти не похож на чудовище, правда? — несмотря на то что Виктор явно пытался сменить тему, в его голосе явственно слышались нотки почти отеческой гордости. 

— Откуда ты его знаешь? 

— Я был знаком с его дедом, так что и Юрку знал еще совсем маленьким. И на свою беду пообещал, что сделаю его магом, — Виктор тяжко вздохнул. — Кто же знал, что он запомнит. 

Юри покачал головой. Он уже успел на своей шкуре почувствовать, как легко Виктор бросается словами, словно те совсем ничего для него не значит. Знал он и то, как легко тот очаровывает человеческие сердца, поэтому совсем не удивился, что Юра запомнил неосторожное обещание колдуна. 

— В один прекрасный день я вернулся домой, а этот монстр сидел под дверью. Он прождал меня несколько часов! Зимой! — Виктор покачал головой, словно удивляясь его упорству. 

— Почему Крис не пустил его? 

— В то время гости из Петербурга были крайне нежелательны, — туманно отозвался Виктор. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, как Юрка меня нашел, потому что мы с Крисом были уверены, что это невозможно. 

— Это связано с Лилией и Яковом? — осторожно поинтересовался Юри. — Они хотят тебе навредить? Ты поэтому от них скрываешься? 

— Я не скрываюсь, я путешествую! 

Виктор улыбнулся, но улыбка почти не затронула его глаз, и Юри решил оставить эту тему. 

— Почему Крис тебе служит? 

— Служит? — Виктор вскинул брови. — Только ему этого не говори — обидится! Мы с ним старые друзья, он путешествует со мной время от времени, когда мне бывает одиноко. 

— Тебе бывает одиноко? — спросил Юри раньше, чем сообразил, что задавать такой вопрос было как минимум невежливо. 

Просто Виктор казался ему таким загадочным и непонятным, что Юри порой не знал, что о том думать. Когда Виктор вел себя так, словно весь мир, солнце и звезды вращаются вокруг него, было очень трудно поверить в то, что тому бывает грустно и одиноко. И вот, пожалуйста. Сперва седые волосы, теперь это. 

Слишком много откровений для одного дня. 

— Уже нет, — очень серьезно ответил Виктор, глядя Юри в глаза. 

В следующий миг на них рухнул поток ледяной воды. 

— Получили, старперы?! — во всю глотку проорал Юра и расхохотался, глядя на то, как они отфыркиваются и пытаются восстановить дыхание после обжигающе холодного душа. 

— Ну, он у меня получит! — воскликнул Виктор и, легко вскочив на ноги, ринулся в погоню за Юрой, словно забыв, что он, вообще-то, владеет магией. 

Юри смотрел, как Виктор, скинув на бегу пиджак и рубашку, с уханьем ныряет в ледяной океан и за ногу ловит Юру, утаскивая подростка под воду, и думал о его словах. 

_Уже нет._

Что-то в глазах Виктора, в его интонации, подсказывало, что в тот момент он не юлил и не дурачился — Юри мог поклясться, что едва ли не впервые увидел его настоящего. 

И несмотря на то что сидеть на ветру в мокрой рубашке было довольно прохладно, он почувствовал прилив тепла. Ощутив, что он попросту лопнет от счастья, если немедленно не сделает хоть что-то, Юри вскочил на ноги и бросился вслед за Виктором. 

Тем более что, судя по доносившимся из воды крикам, там явно требовалась его помощь.

***

Вечером следующего дня случилось нечто из рук вон выходящее. Юри мирно дремал в кресле около очага, пока Юра вслух пытался выбрать подходящее имя для кошки, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. За все время, что Юри жил здесь, это был первый раз, когда пришел посетитель. 

— Опять какой-то сброд притащился, — закатил глаза Юра и, аккуратно ссадив кошку с колен, пошел открывать. 

Юри встал на ноги, отчего-то чувствуя необъяснимую тревогу. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Криса: тот был абсолютно спокоен. 

— Что надо? — Юра, сама вежливость, уже успел распахнуть дверь. 

На пороге покачивался незнакомец, закутанный в плащ так, что не было видно ни его лица, ни рук. На голове гостя возвышался цилиндр, выглядевший абсолютно нелепо из-за того, что незнакомец пришел из поля. Юри отчетливо видел вересковые склоны за его спиной. 

Вот только на много, много миль вокруг них не было ни единого жилого дома. 

Гость сделал шаг в дом. Все его тело при этом качнулось, будто он был сделан из желе. 

— Я ищу Юрия Плисецкого. 

— Ну, допустим, это я. Что вам от меня надо? — хмуро поинтересовался Юра. 

По телу незнакомца пробежала едва заметная рябь, словно его внезапно охватила сильная дрожь. 

— У меня для вас приглашение. 

— От кого? 

Незнакомец не ответил, лишь начал раскачиваться с пятки на носок. 

— У меня для вас приглашение, — глухо повторил он, словно заезженная пластинка. 

Тревога усилилась. Юри подошел ближе. 

— Ну ладно, давайте свое приглашение, — хмыкнул Юра и протянул руку. 

Гость оживился. По его телу от макушки до пят снова прошла волна дрожи, которую в этот раз заметил и Юра. 

— Что за… 

Отдернуть ладонь он не успел. Из широкого рукава незнакомца высунулась рука с тонкими, неестественно длинными пальцами и схватила его за запястье. 

— Я и есть приглашение, — сказал незнакомец и дернул Юру на себя. 

Дальше события развивались с невероятной скоростью. Потерявший равновесие от рывка, изо всех сил пытающийся освободиться Юра врезался в гостя, отчего с того слетели плащ и шляпа, обнаружив под собой бесформенную черную кляксу. 

— Отпустите меня! — закричал он, отчаянно барахтаясь, но клякса лишь стремительнее обволакивала его тело. — Юри! 

В глазах Юры плескался страх. С трудом высвободив одну руку, он протянул ее Юри. 

— Приглашение нельзя отклонить, — булькнула клякса. 

Раздался оглушительный хлопок, и пальцы Юри схватили пустоту, находившуюся там, где секунду назад шла борьба. Юри остался совершенно один, если не считать мирно потрескивавшего в камине Криса. 

Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и ничтожным. Юри запустил пальцы в волосы и заметался по гостиной, не представляя толком, что может сделать. 

Из комнаты Юры донесся монотонный стук. Охваченный внезапной надеждой, Юри рывком распахнул дверь, из-за которой на него почти вывалилось наряженное в кожанку пугало. Оказавшись в гостиной, оно принялось прыгать по комнате, словно тоже было в панике. 

Наблюдать это было невыносимо. Юри подлетел к очагу. 

— Кристофф, помоги! Нам надо что-нибудь сделать! 

— Дождемся Виктора, — меланхолично отозвался Крис. 

— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?! 

— А есть поводы для беспокойства? 

Что-то было не так. На секунду у Юри даже промелькнула мысль, что Крис был в сговоре с черными кляксами и их хозяевами, но она была слишком ужасной, чтобы поверить в нее. 

— Ты хочешь заключить сделку? — тихо спросил он, сжав кулаки. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился и дождался Виктора, — отозвался Крис. — И, может, дал бы мне еще полено. 

— Хорошо, — медленно ответил Юри. 

В его голове зародилась идея, которая никогда бы не появилась там, не будь он в панике. А отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы подложить полено в очаг, Юри аккуратно запустил руки в горячую золу. 

— Что ты делаешь?! Прекрати! Немедленно опусти меня на место! Безумец! 

Демон оказался неожиданно тяжелым, маленьким и совсем не таким горячим, как думалось. Не обращая внимания на его крики, Юри поднес огонек к своему лицу. 

— Ты поможешь мне, или я уроню тебя в ведро с водой, — тихо сказал он. 

— Что здесь происходит? 

Юри вздрогнул и обернулся: в дверях стоял Виктор и разглядывал плащ и цилиндр, лежавшие у его ног. Между его бровей залегла глубокая морщина. 

— Меня хотят убить! — заголосил Крис, вспыхнув в руках Юри с новой силой. — Он угрожает залить меня водой! 

Виктор поморщился. 

— Юри, отпусти Криса, пожалуйста, он ни в чем не виноват, — в два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Виктор аккуратно разжал пальцы Юри, забрав огонь у него из рук. — Вот так. 

В ладонях Виктора Крис тут же приободрился, загорелся ярче и даже показал Юри язык. Виктор осторожно пересадил его в очаг, но тот не собирался разгораться. 

— Я не собираюсь работать, пока он не извинится, — хмуро буркнул Крис, выпустив в сторону Юри язычок пламени. 

— Вот уж нет! — возмутился Юри. — Виктор, он… 

— Он собирался утопить меня в ведре! 

— … отказывается нам помогать! 

— Замолчите оба! — крикнул Виктор, хлопнув в ладони. 

— Нет, я не могу оставаться в таких условиях, — вспыхнул Крис. — Позовете, когда разберетесь со своими проблемами! 

С этими словами, вспыхнув ослепительно ярко, он вылетел в распахнутую дверь, которая захлопнулась за ним с оглушительным треском. В комнате стало очень темно и тихо. 

— Он вернется, — Виктор взмахнул рукой, зажигая светильники. — Всегда возвращается.

— Виктор! — Юри схватил его за руку, привлекая к себе внимание. — Они похитили Юру! 

Он быстро, путаясь в словах и перескакивая с пятого на десятое, пересказал произошедшее Виктору, который тут же сделался необычайно серьезным. Выслушав рассказ Юри, он поднял и отряхнул цилиндр, после чего внимательно осмотрел плащ. Из его кармана выпала визитка, которая вспыхнула, стоило Виктору поднести ее к глазам. Он поморщился и подул на кончики пальцев, опаленные пламенем. 

— Что ж, все ясно, — тихо проговорил он, словно забыв о Юри. — Может, оно и к лучшему. 

— Виктор! — встревоженно окликнул его Юри. — Нам надо спешить на помощь! 

— Спешить на помощь, — хмыкнул Виктор, опускаясь в кресло. — Боюсь, Юри, уже поздно. Им уже ничем не поможешь…

С каждой секундой Юри понимал в происходящем все меньше и меньше, словно попал в какую-то причудливую параллельную реальность, в которой было абсолютно нормальным бросать друзей в беде. Виктор впервые показался ему чужим и далеким, как инопланетянин. 

— Кому им? 

— Лилии и Якову, конечно же, — хохотнул Виктор. — Впрочем, они сами напросились. Ох, и аукнется же им погоня за молодыми талантами. Лилии лучше спрятать свои сервизы. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — потерянно пробормотал Юри. — Ты же говорил, что они хотят тебя погубить… Разве нам не нужно спасать Юру? 

Виктор кивнул. 

— О да. Они действительно хотели погубить мой талант и мою молодость. Но спасать от них Юрочку? Подожди пару месяцев, и они вернут нам его с доплатой. 

Он рассмеялся, словно невероятно удачно пошутил, но его смех оборвался, стоило ему увидеть лицо Юри. 

— Погоди… Вы что, действительно считали, что они хотят меня убить? 

Юри кивнул, не в силах говорить. Адреналин схлынул, оставив после себя лишь неприятно дрожащие ноги. Не уверенный, что сможет и дальше ровно стоять, он сел рядом с Виктором. 

— Но ты же говорил… 

— Да, неловко вышло, — Виктор почесал в затылке, смущенно отводя взгляд. — Я не думал, что вы так серьезно все воспримите. 

Какое-то время Виктор молчал, глядя в опустевший очаг, словно собирался с мыслями. 

— Пожалуй, я задолжал тебе объяснения. Я действительно давно знаю Лилию и Якова. Когда-то они были моими наставниками и, пожалуй, даже больше, — он покачал головой.   
— Яков нашел меня, когда я был младше Юрки, вырастил и научил всему, что я умею. 

— Но ты сказал, что они хотели тебя погубить. Я все еще не понимаю… 

— Они хотели сделать меня Верховным чародеем, — натолкнувшись на взгляд Юри, Виктор взмахнул руками и воскликнул: — Ты не представляешь себе, что это значит! Это бумаги! Документы! Никакой творческой свободы! На любой свой чих будь любезен представить отчет и три справки! Бюрократия! Это как… как тюрьма! 

Виктор прикрыл лицо ладонью и откинулся на спинку кресла, будто эта тирада лишила его последних сил. Голос его теперь звучал устало и глухо. 

— Я всегда мечтал творить чудеса. Благодаря магии я чувствую себя свободным, всемогущим, для тебя открыт весь мир, — Виктор сделал неопределенный жест рукой, сотворив в воздухе сноп разноцветных искр. — Я не готов променять это на бумаги. Это же… это же все равно, что умереть! Поэтому я сбежал. 

Последнюю фразу он произнес едва слышно. Какое-то время в комнате было тихо. Потом Виктор, по-прежнему прятавший глаза за ладонью, раздвинул пальцы, глянув на Юри в образовавшуюся щелочку. 

— Ты меня осуждаешь? Считаешь трусом? — спросил он таким равнодушным тоном, что сразу становилось ясно, что ему вовсе не все равно. 

Юри аккуратно взял Виктора за руку, отводя ее от лица. Ласково убрал упавшую на глаза челку. Виктор смотрел на него так серьезно, что Юри замер, застигнутый врасплох этим взглядом. 

— Одно время я считал, что ты похищаешь человеческие сердца! — внезапно выпалил он совсем не то, что собирался сказать изначально. 

Виктор поморщился. 

— Какая нелепость! До этого мгновения мне всегда отдавали их добровольно! 

Юри рассмеялся почти против своей воли. Слабая улыбка тронула и губы Виктора. 

— Ты ужасен! Действительно ужасен, невыносимо самодоволен и самовлюблен… 

— Хватит-хватит, я все понял! 

— … но я никогда не мог бы назвать тебя трусом, — закончил Юри, не обращая на него внимания, и Виктор притих. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он с таким чувством, что теперь настал черед Юри отводить глаза. — Что ж, думаю, нам стоит поторопиться. 

Виктор поднялся на ноги, осторожно высвободив руки из хватки Юри.

— Куда? 

— Мы же хотели спешить на подмогу? — Виктор склонил голову на бок, лукаво усмехаясь. 

Былой серьезности словно и не бывало. Перед Юри снова был переменчивый, как вода, ускользающий от его понимания всемогущий чародей. 

— Но ты же сказал, что с Юрой все будет в порядке. 

— А кто сказал, что мы спешим на подмогу ему? 

С одной из полок за спиной Юри упала и разбилась фарфоровая статуэтка. Обернувшись, он увидел замершую с поднятой лапой кошку, которая выглядела так, словно ее застукали на месте преступления. 

— О, как раз ты нам и нужна! — обрадовался Виктор. 

Кошка, почуяв, что дело запахло жареным, попыталась сбежать, но Виктору все же удалось схватить ее в прыжке. Впрочем, оказавшись в руках Виктора, она тут же перестала сопротивляться и обмякла, изображая из себя горжетку. 

— Ну что, дорогая, это твоих рук — или вернее будет сказать лап — дело? 

Кошка лишь смотрела ему в глаза и шевелила усами. 

— Виктор, причем тут кошка? — поинтересовался Юри. 

— О, мой милый Юри, никогда не верь кошкам, — усмехнулся Виктор. — Кошки никогда не бывают тем, чем кажутся. 

Совсем неуважительно зажав кошку под мышкой, он подошел к двери и, повернув рычаг на зеленый цвет, распахнул дверь. 

— Идешь? 

Юри не нужно было просить дважды. Сорвавшись с места, он, как мог, поспешил за Виктором, который уже шагал по умытой дождем улице.

*** 

 

До дворца они добрались в рекордно короткие сроки. На ступенях кошка внезапно начала шипеть и царапаться, и Виктору пришлось ее выпустить. Бросая на него раздосадованные взгляды, она пригладила шерсть языком с видом женщины, оправляющей платье перед приемом у королевы, и потрусила перед ними, раздраженно подергивая хвостом. 

Вскоре они оказались в уже знакомой Юри зале. Вот только в кресле на помосте в этот раз сидела не Лилия, а развалился Юра, вольготно перекинув ноги через подлокотник. 

— Юрочка! Рад видеть, что с тобой все в порядке! 

Виктор вскинул руки, словно предлагая Юре кинуться в его объятия. Юра действительно скатился с трона и бросился им навстречу. На какое-то сумасшедшее мгновение Юри показалось, что он действительно обнимет Виктора, но подросток пролетел мимо и подхватил на руки кошку. Виктор остался стоять позади с распахнутыми руками и выражением вселенской обиды на лице. 

— ПумаТигрСкорпион, как я рад тебя видеть! 

— А как же я? — протянул Виктор. — Я же лучше нее. 

Зарывшись щекой в мягкий рыжий мех, Юра повернулся и ответил ему фразой, перевести которую Юри не мог, но по вытянувшемуся лицу Виктора о смысле догадался. Впрочем, уже через секунду его выражение смягчилось. 

— Хм, полагаю, это я заслужил, — смиренно повторил он. 

— Заслужил?! — гневно воскликнул Юра, угрожающе надвигаясь на них. — Да ты хоть представляешь, что я пережил?! 

— Я понимаю, что тебе было страшно, Юрочка — Виктор успокаивающе вскинул ладони, незаметно отступая назад. — Любой бы на твоем месте испугался, это абсолютно нормально. Но, понимаешь, возникло небольшое недоразумение… 

— Испугался?! Я?! — вспылил Юра, стиснув кошку так, что та протестующее пискнула. — Да меня заставили вешать эту сраную люстру! Которую я, между прочим, обрушил по твоей вине, ты… 

И вновь явно непечатные идиомы, о смысле которых Юри оставалось только догадываться. Виктор выслушал все со смиренным лицом, бросая косые взгляды на люстру, которая тихо позвякивала над их головой. 

— Манеры, молодой человек! — словесный поток Юры прервал окрик Лилии, возникшей вместе с Яковом в дверях за его спиной. — Еще раз услышу подобные выражения, и вы будете вешать люстру во второй раз. И прекратите уже тискать свою коллегу. В конце концов, это просто неприлично. 

— Коллегу?.. 

— Именно! 

Лилия стремительным шагом пересекла залу и забрала из рук оторопевшего Юры уже весьма помятую кошку, осторожно опустив ее на пол. 

— Отличная работа, Мила. 

Кошка радостно мяукнула. Юри окончательно уверился, что это и не кошка вовсе, слишком уж самодовольный у нее был вид. И точно: стоило Лилии покровительственно шевельнуть рукой, как на месте кошки возникла высокая девушка с медно-рыжими волосами. Она вскочила на ноги и с наслаждением потянулась, явно радуясь возвращению к человеческому облику. 

— Наконец-то! Быть кошкой в целом неплохо, вот только моя шерсть слишком гадкая на вкус… — Мила демонстративно сморщилась, затем подмигнула Юре. — Привет. Я Мила. Приятно, наконец, познакомиться. 

Она протянула ему ладонь, но тот продолжал таращиться на девушку в таком ужасе, будто у нее вместо волос были шипящие кобры. 

— Так ты не кошка! 

— Как видишь. 

— Но я думал, ты… Я же при тебе… — тут Юра запнулся и впервые на памяти Юри густо покраснел до самых корней волос. 

— О да, — губы Милы исказила дьявольская усмешка. — Но я с радостью забуду об этом, если ты забудешь, какие места я у себя вылизывала. Все же инстинкты — страшная штука, не так ли? 

Она подмигнула и с намеком качнула протянутой рукой. Юра секунду помедлил, после чего все же пожал ее. Когда Мила отпустила ладонь Юры, на ней остались белые следы от ее пальцев. 

— Надеюсь, вы усвоили урок, юная леди, — Лилия неодобрительно поджала губы, наблюдая за этой сценой. — И больше не будете издеваться над хоккеистами, превращая их в непотребные вещи. 

— О, нет, хоккеисты в прошлом, — Мила заливисто рассмеялась и за шею притянула к себе Юру, нянчившего руку. — У меня теперь новые друзья! 

С этими словами она взъерошила ему волосы, не обращая внимания на яростные попытки освободиться, и помахала Юри. 

Тем временем Виктор и Яков замерли в противоположных концах залы как зеркальные отражения друг друга: одинаково скрещенные на груди руки, нахмуренные лбы, упрямо выдвинутые вперед подбородки. 

— Я не собираюсь становиться Верховным чародеем, — уронил, наконец, Виктор, глядя куда-то в стену за спиной Якова. 

— Ты не мог сказать об этом сразу? — буркнул Яков, разглядывая лепнину над плечом Виктора. — Или надо было обязательно устроить драму, чтобы мы искали тебя по всему свету? У меня из-за тебя вся голова седая! 

— Ты просто уже старый, — парировал Виктор, но потом осекся и, потупившись, почти шепотом спросил: — А что, так можно было? 

Яков застонал, закрыв лицо ладонями. Мила прыснула, но под осуждающим взглядом Лилии тут же сделала серьезно лицо и ткнула в бок Юру, который по-прежнему не мог выбраться из ее борцовского захвата. 

— Ну разумеется да, идиот! — рявкнул Яков. — Неужели ты думал, что мы тебя заставим?! Ох, и воспитали же мы дурака на свою голову…

Виктор стоял, низко наклонив голову, и хоть Юри не мог видеть его глаз, зато хорошо видел задрожавшие, будто от слез, губы. Медленно сдвинувшись с места, колдун сделал шаг, другой… С Яковом они встретились на середине пути, заключив друг друга в неловкое медвежье объятие. Справа от Юри раздался сдавленный всхлип, и он мог поклясться, что это была Лилия, внезапно заинтересовавшаяся видом из окна.  
Похлопав друг друга по спине, Яков с Виктором отстранились и тут же напустили на себя крайне безразличный и серьезный вид. 

— Останешься? — нарочито небрежно спросил Яков. — Или опять сбежишь? Тем более, у тебя теперь есть достойная замена.

С этими словами он кивнул на Юру.

— Юри, у тебя есть какие-нибудь срочные дела? — спросил Виктор. 

Юри помотал головой. 

— И у меня тоже. Так что, пожалуй, останусь ненадолго. Тем более, с Юрочкой вам явно потребуется помощь. 

— Чегооо? — тут же взбрыкнул Юра, избавившийся все же от Милы. Вид он имел слегка задушенный. — Себе помоги, несчастный! Кацудона своего расколдовать никак не можешь, а мне помогать собрался! 

— Что? — оторопело моргнул Виктор. — Зачем его расколдовывать? От чего? 

Юра повернулся к Якову. 

— И этого слабоумного вы собирались сделать Верховным чародеем? 

— Помутнение нашло, не иначе, — покачал головой Яков, не отводя взгляда от Виктора. 

На Юри уставились все, присутствовавшие в комнате. Он отчаянно мечтал провалиться сквозь пол сию же секунду, чувствуя себя так, словно его окружила стая голодных волков. Внезапно посерьезневший Виктор подошел и подцепил пальцами за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза. С видом юного натуралиста ущипнул за щеку, разгладил морщины на лбу, провел пальцами по волосам, а в конце неожиданно дернул за ухо. 

— Что же, теперь я вижу, — протянул он, не отрывая от Юри задумчивого взгляда. — Явно Гошиных рук дело — прорва силы и никакого изящества. 

— Справедливости ради, он сделал это случайно, — вставил Яков, но Виктор лишь дернул плечом. 

— Тем более. Ох, Поповичу лучше не попадаться мне на глаза в ближайшее время, иначе быть ему ведьмой в прямом смысле этого слова. 

Виктор тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться, милый Юри. 

— В чем? — пискнул Юри, сражаясь с желанием потереть горевшее ухо. 

— Я понял, что ты особенный в ту самую секунду, когда увидел тебя на источниках, — Виктор наклонился совсем близко, прижавшись своим лбом ко лбу Юри. — Ты был таким… ярким. И я был счастлив, когда ты пришел в мой замок. Почему ты не сказал, что тебя прокляли? 

Сердце Юри колотилось так громко, что его почти наверняка слышали все окружающие. Виктор был так ошеломляюще близко, его большие пальцы нежно поглаживали чувствительную кожу за ушами, и Юри был решительно не готов к этому. 

С трудом заставив себя сосредоточиться на разговоре, а не на теплом дыхании Виктора, он едва сумел выдавить из себя: 

— Я… не мог. Я думал, ты не узнаёшь меня! 

— Как я мог не узнать тебя? — возмутился Виктор. 

— Но я же был стариком, — беспомощно сказал Юри, отчего-то чувствуя себя очень виноватым. 

Виктор вновь тяжело вздохнул и, обхватив ладонями лицо Юри, прижался к его лбу поцелуем. 

— Бедный, бедный Юри. 

В горле Юри стоял ком. Он прикрыл глаза, отчаянно боясь шмыгнуть носом и разрушить момент. 

Юри никогда, никому не признался в том, что ради этого момента готов был пережить тысячу проклятий. 

— Возможно, ты прав. Я эгоистичен, и невыносим, и редко думаю о других. Но я бы расколдовал тебя в ту же секунду, как узнал об этом. Проблема была в том, что я… — Виктор мягко взял Юри за плечи и развернул в сторону зеркала, возникшего на стене по мановению его руки. — Я всегда видел тебя только таким. 

Из зеркала на Юри смотрело его собственное юное лицо — никаких морщин, вновь черные волосы и, в качестве бонуса, покрасневшие от подступивших слез нос и глаза. 

Юри ощутил, что у него задрожал подбородок. Еще секунда, и он бы разревелся, как какая-нибудь девчонка. Поэтому он сделал единственно возможное, что могло помочь ему избежать слез: развернулся и, привстав на цыпочки, прижался к губам Виктора. 

— Вот _это_ по-настоящему мерзко, — с чувством сказал Юра и для наглядности высунул язык, но этого никто не увидел, потому что все взгляды были устремлены на Виктора и Юри. 

Прошло еще несколько мгновений. 

— Отлипнут они друг от друга или нет?! Эй, здесь вообще-то дети есть! 

— Завидуй молча, Юрочка, — лениво отозвалась Мила. — А лучше попробуй расколдовать того несчастного, который живет в твоей комнате. 

— В моей комнате… Ты о пугале? Но ведь это просто заколдованное пугало.

— Да-да. А я просто была заколдованной кошкой, а Юри — стариком. 

Юра хмыкнул, но Мила по-прежнему не отрывала глаз от Юри с Виктором, которые, кажется, собирались слиться в единое целое. 

— И как я должен его расколдовать? 

Мила тяжко вздохнула. 

— Какой же ты еще глупый, Юрочка… 

— Ты кого глупым назвала?.. 

Они продолжили переругиваться, но ни Юри, ни Виктор этого не слышали, полностью поглощенные друг другом. В первую секунду, когда их губы встретились, тело Юри словно пронзила молния, и он подумал, что это спало проклятие. Но в следующее мгновение Виктор ответил на поцелуй, и его пронзила еще одна молния, а когда колдун положил руки на талию Юри, тот задумался, что, возможно, с этим проклятием все не так просто, и оно требует более тщательного изучения. 

Для пробы он положил руки пониже спины Виктора и сжал. Судя по тому, как тот вздрогнул, загадочные молнии поразили и его. Да, им определенно попалось крайне упрямое проклятие, подумал Юри, но они продолжат работать над его снятием. Возможно, для этого им потребуется больше времени и чуть более уединенное место, но они справятся. 

Теперь Юри знал это точно.

*** 

 

Пару дней спустя Юра ненадолго заглянул в замок за вещами и, в спешке поздоровавшись, просочился в свою комнату. Спустя пару минут дом сотряс взрыв. Когда Юри с Виктором ворвались внутрь, то застали его в компании смуглого темноволосого парня, прикрытого лишь кожанкой, которая прежде болталась на плечах у пугала. Лицо у него было покрыто копотью, а у Юры сильно обгорели брови и ресницы. 

— Добрый вечер, — сказал Юри, потому что в любой непонятной ситуации прежде всего стоит быть вежливым. 

— Добрый вечер, — внезапно отозвался парень. — Меня зовут Отабек. 

Он провел рукой по дымящимся волосам, после чего уставился темными глазами на Юру. 

— Ты мой спаситель. Спасибо. 

Виктор хмыкнул. 

— Хотел бы я знать, как ты расколдовал его, Юрочка. 

Юра неожиданно смущенно опустил глаза, краснея, невольно уткнулся взглядом в дорожку волос на животе Отабека, стал совсем пунцовым и отвернулся, промямлив что-то невнятное. Отабек загадочно молчал. Как они сняли проклятие, никто так и не узнал. 

В конце концов, это была совсем другая история.


End file.
